<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stronger than Kryptonite by WeirdKryptonian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072947">Stronger than Kryptonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdKryptonian/pseuds/WeirdKryptonian'>WeirdKryptonian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor Friendship, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Canon Lesbian Relationship, CatCo Worldwide Media, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, James "Jimmy" Olsen Being an Asshole, Kinky sex, Krypton, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Red Kryptonite, Sad Lena Luthor, Scars, Sex, Smut, Teasing, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdKryptonian/pseuds/WeirdKryptonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena never becomes bad and she joins forces with Supergirl from the beginning, falling in love with Kara Danvers almost instantly</p><p>AKA</p><p>Safe place for Supercorps where everything ends how it is supposed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stronger together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-just wanted to say that English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammatically incorrect phrases.</p><p>This is for people who are, like me, sick and tired of the way writers treat this show. Want a lot of fluff and eventually smut? Want SuperCorp cannon? Want Alex/Lena friendship? You've come to the right place!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain..</p><p>The only thing that she could hear right now.. Hovering above National City in the middle of the night was Kara's favorite thing to do to ease her mind. She's had a tough week behind her. Even though fighting criminals is what she is supposed to do, she can't stop thinking about the latest news – Lena Luthor is moving to National City to rebuild her family's company. History is repeating itself. First Lex and Superman, now Lena and her. She shakes her head and whispers to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>˝It's not going to be like that this time. I won't make an enemy out of Lena Luthor.˝</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a long time hovering in mid-air she decided to get back to her apartment. Tomorrow is going to be another stressful day and she might as well get a good night sleep before it. After she entered her room, she could feel the difference in the temperature. Inside was warm, dry, it felt like home. She fell asleep in a matter minutes, exhausted and stressed out.</p><p>Morning came faster than ever and just like that Kara was picking out another outfit to wear for work.</p><p> </p><p>˝This is so pointless. Who cares what I’m wearing? ˝Kara thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Kara frowned at the mirror, putting on her disguise glasses. She was so tired from sleep deprivation and she desperately needed just one day without crime. She usually wanted to look pretty and professional, but today she didn’t have strength to think about her outfit. Just like that, she picked out the first thing that she saw in front of her and headed for the exit.</p><p>Today she was working on the article about L-Corp for her colleague and despite her thoughts last night, she was going to do it as professional as possible. A phone call interrupted her thoughts. It was James Olsen, Superman’s best friend and Kara’s work friend.</p><p> </p><p>˝Hello?˝ Kara answered locking the door to her apartment.</p><p>˝Morning Kara, I have a surprise for you. Someone came to see you and will help you on your article about L-Corp.˝ James said with a smile. He usually called Kara every morning to discuss details for the day ahead.</p><p>˝I just wanted to ask you if you could pick up one more coffee on your way to CatCo?˝</p><p>˝Sure James, no problem. Should I be dressed more professional? Is it someone important?˝ Kara suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs waiting for the answer so she could return to her apartment.</p><p>˝No, I’m sure you are looking amazing, don’t worry.˝ James said with a sad tone in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He’s had a crush on Kara since the day they started working together at CatCo but never had courage to admit it, even though everyone around them saw it. Alex tried to talk to James about it, telling him that he should give it a go if he really liked her that much. In his mind if Kara liked him back, she would show it in some way. Even though he had never shown his emotions to Kara, he was always so jealous when someone was hugging Kara or looking at Kara for too long.</p><p>After picking up the coffee, she arrives at CatCo. Walking slowly through the building her mind is at thousand places at once. Who are they meeting? Is it another director? She always gets nervous when someone important arrives and all of a sudden she slurs her words and can’t function like a normal human being. After all she isn’t human. The sound of phone ringing and people rushing here and there, constantly talking and yelling jerked Kara out of her thoughts. Kara finally arrives in front of James’ office and sees the mystery man from behind. But.. It can’t be..</p><p> </p><p>˝Clark?˝ Kara asks doubtfully.</p><p>And all of a sudden the tall, handsome man turns around to face her. And it really is him. Clark Kent – journalist, cousin, Superman. He was dressed surprisingly similar to Kara, their disguises were always looking alike.</p><p>˝Hey Kara!˝ Clark walks towards her giving her the biggest hug. ˝How are you? I missed you.˝ He smiles.</p><p>Kara can see James behind Clark, playing with this baseball that he had on his desk, desperately trying to look anywhere else beside Kara. Kara stays silent. Shock on her face is evident and even though she tries to speak, she can’t.</p><p>˝Are you okay? ˝ He laughs at her facial expressions. Kara was standing open mouthed, staring blankly at her cousin who she didn’t expect to see any time soon. And finally she snaps out of shock.</p><p>˝Clark! Oh my god I am so happy to see you! How are you? How is Lois?˝ Kara hugs him back and smiles.</p><p>˝Everything is okay, we are okay. So James didn’t tell you I was coming?˝Clark frowns turning his gaze to the man behind him.</p><p>˝No, he didn’t. But why haven’t you called?˝ Kara scolded Clark playfully as she embraced him again in another hug.</p><p>˝Well, I thought that he would tell you.˝ And now both of them looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>˝I just love seeing you two confused and lost.˝ James laughs, sadness still evident in his voice. ˝Anyway, since Daily Planet and CatCo both want to work on this story, I figured that you two could do it together and spend some time with each other in the process. And yes Kara, I know that you are not a reporter, but maybe you could tag along with Clark today and maybe, just maybe this could be your first story on the road to becoming a reporter. What do you think?˝ James walked closer and stared at Kara.. her eyes, he got lost in them, so lost. Quickly, he composed himself.</p><p>Kara’s eyes lit up. She was so lost since she started working here and even after all this time she didn’t know what job she wanted. Maybe this was her true calling. ˝That is a great idea, I would really like to give it a go!˝ Kara said excitedly, gripping the notebook in her hands.</p><p>And there it was.. Kara’s beautiful smile.. That was the only thing besides Clark that could make James’ day better. He was so in love with it, so in love with her.</p><p> </p><p>On their way to L-Corp, Clark was telling Kara all about Lois and Metropolis, what kind of criminals is he fighting on a daily basis, what was going on at the Daily Planet but the only thing that she was focused on was meeting Lena. She was so nervous. What if she didn’t like her? What if Lena didn’t like her? What if..</p><p>Clark caught a glimpse of Kara’s troubled face.</p><p> </p><p>˝Kara? Are you listening?˝ Clark interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>She quickly composed herself. At least she thought she did. ˝Yeah, yeah I am.˝ She wasn’t really convincing.</p><p>˝Are you sure?˝He stopped her right in front of L-Corp. ˝What is going on? Is it because of everything with Lex?˝</p><p>Kara looked away. Even she wasn’t sure anymore. She had to think for two people, for Kara Danvers and for Supergirl. It was exhausting.</p><p>˝Clark.. I don’t know. I..˝She exhaled deeply. ˝It’s just.. She is a Luthor.. It’s like history is repeating itself and I don’t want that. I don’t want a mortal enemy.˝ Kara bowed her head, buying herself some time so that she can figure out an excuse for further questions.</p><p>˝Then you won’t have one.˝ He reassured her. ˝Trust me, she is not like her brother, not at all.˝</p><p> </p><p>After Kara calmed down a bit they walked inside the lobby. The lobby itself was huge, everything inside was white with exception to some metallic light blue details. On the right was a set of four elevators which looked more like spaceships then anything else. Clark must have thought the same thing because a second after Kara thought about it, they shared a surprised look. There weren’t a lot of people walking around, few here and there, usually going to the bathroom or to get more coffee. Kara and Clark walked inside the elevator and in a matter of seconds they were standing in a much smaller, private space.</p><p> </p><p>˝Miss Luthor will see you now.˝ Lena’s assistant, Jess, greeted them and opened the door to Lena’s office.</p><p> </p><p>And there she was in a velvet suit, looking through the window with a glass of scotch in her right hand. Lena slightly turned her head to the side acknowledging their entrance.</p><p>˝Mr. Kent, if this is the reason you came to National City, I would’ve moved sooner.˝ Lena chuckled as she turned around to see that he was not alone. Beside him stood, what Lena could only describe as, probably his sister.</p><p>˝Oh, you brought company.˝ She walked around the table towards Kara and extended her hand. ˝And who are you exactly?˝</p><p>Even though Lena smiled Kara completely froze. She opened her mouth in an effort to speak but all she could do was look at Lena’s eyes. After some time, she snapped out of it.</p><p>˝I…My, my name is Kara Danvers, I’m with the CatCo Worldwide Media, I’m just tagging along.˝ Somehow Kara manages to shake Lena’s hand.</p><p>˝Well, Kara Danvers.. It’s a pleasure to meet you.˝ They locked eyes and stared at each other longer than they were supposed to. ˝Can we start with the interview Mr. Kent, I would like to leave work earlier today.˝ Lena spoke, still looking at Kara’s eyes.</p><p>˝Of course Miss Luthor. The reason I am here today is, as you know, your company and move from Metropolis to National City. I wanted to ask you what inspired you to move?˝ Clark pulled out his pen and waited. Lena gestured them to sit and they gladly accepted.</p><p>˝Well formally, the reason I moved was because I want to rebuild my company and help people with my technology. But if we are being honest with each other, I moved because I want to change my family history. My brother destroyed our name and his obsession with Superman tore us apart. I want to do the opposite. I want to cooperate with his cousin, Supergirl. I want to help her with my technology, work side by side with her.˝</p><p>Kara was mostly listening to the interview. As the time went by her nervousness gradually faded and although she was just a tag along, she asked a few questions too.</p><p>˝Miss Luthor, how do you plan on helping Supergirl with your technology?˝ Kara asked. Clark raising an eyebrow, reassuring Kara that her question was more than welcome. Lena came closer to Kara which made her fidget. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she pretended to reposition her glasses.</p><p>Lena liked seeing her blush even though she didn’t know Kara at all. For a man that Clark Kent was, he really was completely oblivious to the little signs between Lena and Kara.</p><p>˝I know quite a few weaknesses that both Superman and Supergirl share.˝ Lena stated. ˝With my technology I could eliminate them and improve their suits and powers. I only came here to make good things. To help, to heal.˝ Lena walked back around the table and sat down on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>The interview continued for fifteen more minutes before Lena interrupted.</p><p>˝I am really sorry Mr. Kent, if you have any other questions, please email me and we will manage another interview.˝ Lena and Clark shook hands and he began to leave. Kara followed but was stopped by Lena. ˝Miss Danvers, would you mind staying for a minute longer?˝ Lena stood up and walked over to Kara who was standing right next to the exit.</p><p>A sudden rush of fear and intimidation washed over Kara. She was not ready to talk to Lena alone. What if she says something and it ruins her story? What if Lena decides to cancel another interview? James would kill her, she can’t let that happen. Kara looked at Clark and seeing him nod, she agreed to one more minute. Slowly turning around, she faced the CEO.</p><p> </p><p>˝Y..yes Miss Luthor.˝ She was so nervous, playing with her fingers, looking around, anywhere else except at Lena.</p><p>˝Well first of all you can look at me, I won’t bite you.˝ Lena walked towards Kara crossing her arms, closed the door and smiled widely. Her closeness was so overwhelming, Kara was blushing so much, becoming more and more nervous every second.</p><p>˝I can see great potential in you if you would to pursue journalism.˝ Lena’s eyes never left Kara, inspecting every little emotion and every glance. ˝You look promising.˝ Lena said as she poured herself another glass of scotch, offering to pour Kara one which she politely declined with a smile.</p><p>˝W-well, Miss Luthor.. h-how can you know that? I hardly said much today.˝ Kara was so confused. She asked her two or three questions, how can that be promising?</p><p>Lena took off her suit jacket and leaned against the table. She eyed Kara up and down and smiled. ˝I am a pretty good judge of character and you, Miss Danvers, are going to be a good reporter.˝ She downed the rest of the scotch. ˝Would you like to do an interview with me one on one? Without Mr. Kent? Just so I can show you your potential.˝ As soon as Lena raised her eyebrow, Kara lost it.</p><p>She felt a sudden rush of emotions like never before and she did everything in her power to suppress them.</p><p>˝Miss- Miss Luthor, I-I don’t know if that-if I should..˝ Kara was stumbling over as she walked backwards, slurring her words and blushing all over again.</p><p>˝Miss Danvers, if you don’t want to, just say it, I won’t push you.˝ Lena wrote down her number and handed it over to Kara. ˝If you change your mind, call me. Anytime.˝</p><p> </p><p>Kara was speechless. As she walked out of Lena’s office she noticed that Clark was not there. She looked at her phone and fifteen minutes passed by since Clark left the office. Fifteen minutes?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is no way that I was inside with Miss Luthor for that long!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>˝Miss Danvers, Mr. Kent told me to tell you that he had to leave immediately and that he would call you as soon as he could.˝ Lena’s assistant, Jess, told Kara as she was reading the message that Clark left.</p><p>Kara shrugged it off, he was probably flying around saving someone right now, that is the only time he wouldn’t text her himself. She was too occupied with the talk she just had with Lena. As she started to leave she heard Lena’s voice behind her. She turned around and saw Lena looking at her as she was talking to Jess. Even though she was too far away for a human to hear anything, she was too curious to hear what Lena was saying. Kara stopped and against her better judgement used her super hearing.</p><p> </p><p>˝Miss Luthor, are you sure? Should I do a security check first?˝ Jess asked.</p><p>˝No need Jess, just make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible. Thank you.˝ Lena started walking towards the exit where Kara was standing.</p><p>˝Oh Rao, walk Kara, walk.˝ Kara mumbled to herself and started walking so fast that she almost flew out.</p><p>˝Miss Danvers.˝ Lena called behind her, trying to slow her down.</p><p>Kara was too close to say that she didn’t hear her, so she just pretended to be surprised to see her out of the office so fast.</p><p>˝Miss Luthor, h-hey, hi.˝ Kara chuckled, playing with her fingers again.</p><p>˝You forgot your bag, Miss Danvers.˝ Kara looked down at Lena’s hands. She really was holding her bag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh Rao I left my bag at her office?! Jesus Kara what are you thinking about?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>˝Oh God, Miss Luthor I am so sorry. I- I don’t know what I was thinking.˝ Kara covered her face with her hands, trying not to show how embarrassed she was. She took her bag and apologized again. ˝And I just made you run after me and leave your work. I am so sorry Miss Luthor. I really am.˝ Lena tried to reassure Kara.</p><p>˝Miss Danvers, please, everything is okay you don’t have to apologize. I was on my way home anyway. You need to stop being so hard on yourself.˝ This time, there was a slight concern on Lena’s face. ˝Are you sure everything is okay, Miss Danvers?˝</p><p>Kara was silent. She was looking in the distance, trying to find words. Nothing was okay, but she can’t talk about it with Lena because Lena doesn’t know her true identity.</p><p>˝Miss Danvers?˝ Lena’s face was now showing Kara the concern that she has. ˝Please tell me that you are not so hard on yourself because you left your bag in my office.˝ Lena tried to lighten up the mood.</p><p>˝Miss Luthor, sorry, it-it’s not the bag. I am just-˝ Kara stopped. She didn’t want to burden Lena with her problems, they weren’t friends, and they didn’t even know each other. ˝You know what.. Never mind, I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I don’t want to- to take any more of your time.˝ Kara turned around to leave.</p><p>˝Kara.˝ Lena called behind her with such determination and softness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kara?? Kara?! Did she just call me by my first name? Should I turn around? Should I say something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara decided to get over her nervousness and turn around. As she turned around she saw Lena standing a bit too close to her so she took a step backwards.</p><p>˝Yes Miss Luthor?˝ She said silently.</p><p>˝Would you like to talk about it?˝ Lena asked.</p><p>˝About what Miss Luthor?˝ Lena knew that Kara understood what she was referring to but she decided to play the game.</p><p>˝About your problems. I have plenty of time and I could really use a friend right now too.˝ Kara looked at Lena’s eyes, she was telling the truth, something was bothering her. She pulled her phone out and texted James.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara</strong>:<em> Hey, I will bring you the story tomorrow, something came up, see you at work. </em></p><p> </p><p>˝Sure Miss Luthor, I would like to talk.˝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling for you like a shooting star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara finally finds courage to be with Lena one on one. Was it a smart idea? Will she be able to do it? What is happening to her?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, second chapter almost right after the first lol<br/>I was bored and I like where this is going so here you go, enjoy. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena and Kara stood outside the building for a minute before Lena presented an idea.</p>
<p>˝Miss Danvers, would you like that coffee in my office or would you rather we go somewhere else?˝ Lena’s piercing eyes stared into Kara’s ocean blue ones. Suddenly it felt like Kara had nothing bothering her, like the whole world stopped.</p>
<p>Urging herself to say anything, she blurted the most embarrassing response that she could think of.</p>
<p>˝It’s okay Miss Luthor, we can do it in your office.˝ Immediately after saying that, she realized how wrong it sounded. Her brain shut down, she didn’t know if she should apologize or pretend it never happened so she decided to dig her grave deeper. ˝I mean, drink coffee, not- not you know-˝ Kara stuttered again, this time her brain finally kicked in and stopped her from finishing that sentence.</p>
<p>Lena raised her eyebrow and smiled which did things to Kara. It sooo did. ˝Are you imposing that I had something else in mind?˝ Lena smiled seductively at Kara, assuming that Kara would get the joke and smile in return.</p>
<p>Kara’s eyes widened, she tried to speak but words were just not coming out so she tried to gesture with her hands that she had no foul intentions. When she saw confused look on Lena’s face she managed to explain.</p>
<p>˝Oh God Miss Luthor, no, no way! I-I was-it wasn’t supposed to come out like that, I am sorry, I- I am not imposing anything-˝</p>
<p>Her rant was cut short by Lena’s hand on her shoulder. ˝Miss Danvers, I was joking, please relax. Let’s get inside, rain is starting to pour heavier every second.˝ Lena gestured Kara to walk inside opening the door for her.</p>
<p>They walk in silence to Lena’s office, passing by Jess who is getting ready to leave work.</p>
<p>˝Miss Luthor, did I forget a meeting or something? I checked and your schedule was clear for the rest of the day.˝ Jess said. Kara observed her, Jess looked so young to her, she couldn’t have been older than her.</p>
<p>˝No Jess, don’t worry, you go home. I will stay here with Miss Danvers to work on something.˝ Lena replied opening the door to her office.</p>
<p>˝Would you like me to order you coffee or anything to eat?˝ Jess pulled out the tablet from her drawer and waited.</p>
<p>Lena looked inside her office, Kara was standing in the middle of the room, looking outside while squeezing her notebook. Her attention turned back to Jess. ˝Yes, a coffee would be nice, thank you.˝ Lena smiled and just as she was about to walk inside, she turned. ˝And Jess, take tomorrow off.˝ She winked at her assistant who happily accepted the offer.</p>
<p>˝Thank you Miss Luthor.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walked inside, Lena closed the door which made Kara turn around and face her. Now it’s only the two of them.</p>
<p>˝I ordered us coffee, it will be here any minute.˝ Lena walked slowly towards Kara, looking at the floor while she played with her fingers.</p>
<p>Somehow this setup made Kara feel things that she usually never felt. Even though it wasn’t too late, it was somewhat dark outside. Dark grey clouds filled the sky above National City and the only source of light was Lena’s office lighting which was slightly dimmed. That, with the view in front of her made Kara’s heart race. At first she started panicking, but then she remembered that Lena doesn’t have super hearing even though it doesn’t take a scientist to read her facial expressions.</p>
<p>˝T-thank you Miss Luthor. I am really sorry for what I said earlier-˝ Kara’s mind was back at the moment before they walked inside the building, she couldn’t really function properly right now. Lena interrupted her.</p>
<p>˝Miss Danvers.˝ She stopped herself and looked at the woman in front of her who was looking very interested in her floor tiles.</p>
<p>˝Kara.˝ Kara’s eyes shot up to look at Lena’s. They gazed at each other for some time before both of them turned their heads in different directions. ˝You don’t have to apologize, please, sit.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara followed Lena’s hand gesture which told her to sit on the couch beside her. She froze. Unable to walk towards the sofa, her heart was about to jump out of her chest, her head started spinning. After suspiciously long pause she managed to move and she sat beside Lena. A few minutes later, Jess was walking in with two coffees in her hands. They thanked her and she left.</p>
<p>˝May I?˝ Lena gestured towards Kara’s notebook. ˝I would like to see what you wrote down today.˝</p>
<p>Kara handed her notebook to Lena, carefully inspecting her face to see if she could read anything off of it. Lena’s face was composed, she looked calm, no sudden expressions. Her long dark hair behind her ear and piercing green eyes sliding over words that Kara wrote earlier today. She was just so-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh Rao, Kara stop! What are you doing?! What are you thinking about?!?!</em>  Kara scolded herself mentally, getting her head back in the game, now fully focused on Lena’s response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝You have an amazing structure, Kara.˝ Lena commented looking at the notebook.</p>
<p>˝W-what?!˝ Kara suddenly blurted, blushing more than she ever did.</p>
<p>Lena raised her eyebrow, turning her gaze at Kara. Seeing how red she was, she quickly figured out that her sentence was misunderstood. She smiled seductively and with low, raspy voice, she replied. ˝Your notes, Kara. Your notes.˝</p>
<p>Kara instantly covered her face with her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Kara, please, stop embarrassing yourself, please for the love of Rao.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I-I’m sorry Miss-˝ Right as she was about to apologize to Lena, she interrupted her.</p>
<p>˝Lena. Just Lena for you.˝ She said right before turning her gaze back at the notebook reading the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara decided that she should talk much less and listen more, focusing on the task at hand. Lena is here to help her improve her career and here she is swoo-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no, why can’t I stop thinking about her! Kara get your shit together!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an effort to change the subject in her mind, she shook her head not realizing that Lena had asked her a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝You don’t agree?˝ Lena narrowed her brows and shot a suspicious glance at Kara.</p>
<p>˝W-what? No! I-I do, I totally agree!˝ Kara replied, not knowing what they were talking about.</p>
<p>Of course, Lena was not stupid, she figured Kara had no idea what was going on so she decided to tease her a little. ˝Agree on what?˝ Lena put down Kara’s notebook and shifted so she could properly look at her. ˝What was I saying?˝</p>
<p>The intimidation in Lena’s voice send shivers down Kara’s spine, her nervous levels were off the charts. She can’t get out of this one. Lena is here trying to help her and she can’t even listen to what she is saying. Kara bows her head down and narrows her brows, making Lena shift closer and lift her chin up.</p>
<p>˝Kara, what is going on? You started acting weird as soon as Mr. Kent left. Are you uncomfortable being alone with me? Is that it?˝ Lena tried to understand the problem behind Kara’s behavior. Something just didn’t feel right.</p>
<p>˝No, Miss-. No, Lena. I-I’m not uncomfortable. I’m just- nervous, that’s all.˝</p>
<p>This was the answer Lena was not expecting. She is used to people being uncomfortable around her because of her last name. But if that is not a problem, what is? ˝You know you can tell me what is on your mind, I am here for you.˝ She put her hand on Kara’s, which was resting on the notebook Lena previously placed on the sofa. The jolt of energy that ran through Kara as soon as their hands connected made her hand twitch.</p>
<p>She decided that she should probably tell her why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh well, why the hell not. It’s too late now anyway.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena..˝ Kara stood up and took a few steps to create a distance between them. ˝You will be my first, and I can’t mess this up.˝</p>
<p>Kara was so into her own thought that she didn’t realize the look on Lena’s face. After turning to face her, her confusion turned to regret instantly. Not a good choice of words.</p>
<p>˝Oh God.. The story! You are going to be my first story!˝ Kara once again caught herself not thinking before talking.</p>
<p>Lena’s shocked facial expression now changed to amusement. She was enjoying the situation and decided to take the opportunity that presented itself to her.</p>
<p>˝I will be your first?˝ Lena smiled as she raised her eyebrow and looked at Kara.</p>
<p>Seeing Kara blush gave Lena a boost of confidence for some reason and even though Kara knew she was joking, she kind of wished she wasn’t. Turning her back at Lena and shaking her head made Lena walk up to her.</p>
<p>˝Kara, I’m sorry, I was joking.˝ Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder in an attempt to turn Kara to face her. When she saw that it was not working, she walked around and faced Kara. ˝If you want, we can stay here and I can help you write your story. You can get every information that you need, or want.˝ Lena said somewhat cheerfully to lighten up Kara’s mood.</p>
<p>˝No, Lena, it’s okay, I really shouldn’t take any more of your time..˝ Kara, without even looking at Lena, walked past her to grab her notebook but Lena stopped her.</p>
<p>˝Please, stay.˝ Lena pleaded. Her eyes filled with desire. She desperately needed company. She needed a friend and Kara was just that. She was a friend.</p>
<p>Their eyes finally met for the first time in a while and they were standing so close to each other that Kara could smell the mixture of scotch and coffee in Lena’s breath. She didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to breathe, she just wanted to stare into Lena’s eyes and feel Lena’s warmth so close to her skin.</p>
<p>˝I-..S-sure Lena, I’ll stay.˝ Without breaking eye contact, Kara whispered softly which made Lena blink rapidly. Both of them felt the jolt of energy between them once again and neither one of them wanted it to stop. They both started feeling some kind of way about each other.</p>
<p>˝Thank you.˝ Lena replied, looking at Kara’s lips and licking her own. ˝What would you like to eat? I will order us food since it looks like we are going to be here for a while.˝</p>
<p>˝Potstickers and pizza.˝ Kara replied without thinking, her mind never leaving that memory of Lena licking her lips while looking at hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kara, this is not what you think, calm down. What is happening to you? You know this woman for 10 full hours, chill down.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝As you wish...Kara.˝ Lena said slowly, raising her eyebrow, looking into Kara’s eyes as she said her name. She wanted to see Kara’s reaction, her short gasp and sharp exhale. It took every single atom in Kara’s body to look away and break this tension between them.</p>
<p>˝I should probably set up the papers so that we can review them together and compose a full story.˝ Kara walked towards the table and sat down on the sofa pretending to look for something. Seeing that, Lena decided to go with it. Maybe it would ease the situation.</p>
<p>In no time, their food arrived. Lena was trying to find something to drink in her desk drawer and didn’t realize that the delivery boy was in front of the office door. Without knowing that Lena wanted to pay, Kara pulled out the money and handed it to the delivery boy. As soon as the office door closed, her head shot up. She saw two bags in Kara’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Where did you get that from?˝ Lena asked suspiciously, not seeing the delivery boy.</p>
<p>˝The delivery boy was just here.˝ Kara answered obliviously.</p>
<p>˝Well, where is he?˝ Lena stood there taking the money out from her wallet.</p>
<p>˝He left, I paid for it.˝ Kara said nonchalantly, without realizing that she wasn’t supposed to.</p>
<p>˝Kara..˝ Lena exhaled.</p>
<p>˝What? Was I not supposed to? ˝ Kara once again for some reason felt nervous. She had no foul intention, she saw it as a nice gesture.</p>
<p>Seeing the expression on Kara’s face, Lena decided to give in. ˝No, it’s okay Kara, thank you. Next time the dinner is on me.˝ Lena smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Next time? Lena wants to have dinner with me again? Probably just as friends Kara, come on. You know, professionally, platonically. Dinner as a colleague.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled back. She hoped that Lena didn’t see that small flicker of sadness on her face. But she did. She knew that feeling all too well.</p>
<p>They finally sat down to eat. Time mostly passed by in silence, a few words here and there and it was time to get back to business. They talked about the story for hours, composing the chapters and filling it with juicy information that Lena gave exclusively to Kara. Well, to CatCo, but mostly to Kara. The night came quickly and with it the realization of the time that had passed. Throughout the night, Lena downed a good amount of scotch which really made talking to Kara a dangerous territory. With each glass, she revealed more and more personal information and despite Kara’s advice to slow down, she poured herself another glass.</p>
<p>˝Lena, I really think that we should call it a night.˝ Kara’s worried face observing Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Worried? Why am I worried? I mean yes, everyone should be worried if someone drinks this much, but I am really worried about HER.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s eyes shot a piercing glare at Kara which made her jump.</p>
<p>˝Or-or not.˝ Kara corrected herself. She felt sad for Lena in some way and she felt bad leaving her alone right now. She didn’t want Lena to get the wrong idea here. To think that Kara wants to cut this short because Lena is a Luthor.</p>
<p>˝Okay.. if you want.˝ Lena got up in an effort to see Kara out, but she stumbled backwards and just in time, Kara caught her. Once again, their faces inches apart. It looked like Lena was about to lean in for a kiss when Kara interrupted.</p>
<p>˝I don’t.. but I think I should go. You clearly need to sleep it off.˝ Kara helped Lena back on the couch before gathering her stuff and taking the takeout boxes in her hands. ˝Don’t worry about the boxes, I will throw them out.˝ Kara turned towards the door before looking back at Lena.</p>
<p>˝Thank you..Lena. For helping me with the story, I appreciate it. Good night.˝ Kara smiled and made her way out.</p>
<p>As soon as she turned the corner, she exhaled deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh Rao what was that? What the hell happened?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing at her chest Kara walked down a small alley, making sure no one was there before changing into her Super Suit and flying up. She decided to check on Lena one more time before heading home. She flew up to the balcony of Lena’s office and glanced at her. Lena was partially hanging off of the sofa, her beautiful black hair covering her face and her chest ever so slightly rising up when she took a breath. Seeing that Lena had no blankets in her office, Kara decided to fly home and take one of hers and make sure that Lena was not going to wake up freezing. She hovered above the floor and as silently as possible in an effort to not wake Lena up, readjusted her position and placed a blanket over her. Kara took one more glance at Lena before flying out and going home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following morning rain finally stopped, making some way for the sun to shine. It indeed was freezing outside and too bright in Lena’s opinion. As soon as she opened her eyes, the realization hit her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God, my head is killing me, what happened?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rubbed her eyes and tried to open them, but the sun was just too bright.</p>
<p>˝Hope?˝ Lena asked.</p>
<p>˝Yes Miss Luthor?˝ AI replied.</p>
<p>˝Can you shut the blinds please?˝ Lena covered her eyes, waiting for the AI to respond.</p>
<p>˝Yes Miss Luthor. Would you like a coffee?˝ AI offered.</p>
<p>˝Yes Hope, a coffee would be nice.˝ Lena said.</p>
<p>˝Miss Luthor?˝ AI asked carefully.</p>
<p>˝Yes Hope?˝ Lena replied.</p>
<p>˝Seeing your current state, would you like me to cancel the appointment with the DEO that you have in 30 minutes?˝</p>
<p>At that sentence, Lena woke up, remembering the conversation that she had with J'onn the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck, the appointment with Supergirl. OH GOD NO!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to think about that and what to tell Hope, she decides to go anyway. ˝No Hope, I will be going.˝</p>
<p>She tried to get up but the first attempt was unsuccessful. She tried again and this time managed to stand up, but nothing more than that.</p>
<p>˝Your driver will be here in 7 minutes.˝ AI announced.</p>
<p>˝Seven minutes too soon.˝ Lena mumbled to herself, trying to fix her hair and makeup.</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I didn’t get that.˝ Hope answered.</p>
<p>˝Nothing Hope, thank you.˝ Lena drank a glass of water that was left on the table from the night before and headed for the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other end of town, Kara was still asleep. Even though she didn’t drink anything, she was exhausted. Not that scotch would have any effect on her, but still. She heard somewhere in the distance her phone ringing but she thought that she was dreaming. After relentless ringing, she finally woke up and looked at the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>09:04?! What?? Nononononono, no way. I can’t be late, oh Rao. Oh Alex probably called like 29492 times. And James. And J'onn. Oh no..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And exactly as she thought, her phone had 14 missed calls. Most of them from Alex who was checking in because Kara was never late.. Well..Supergirl wasn’t. She texted Alex that she will be there in 15 and opened a message which was from James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>James</strong>: <em>Hey Kara, where are you? I thought that you would bring me that story this morning. What happened? Please call me when you get this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh great! What am I going to tell him? Sorry James, I totally forgot about your story, I was too busy staring at Lena. Or even better. Sorry James, I was tucking Lena in after she drank a bottle of scotch and almost kissed me.</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned and sent James a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> Kara</strong>: <em>Sorry James, I slept in. I need to go to the DEO and as soon as I’m finished there I’ll bring you the story.</em></p>
<p>Kara threw her phone on the bed and started to suit up when her phone buzzed again. James answered quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> James</strong>: <em>No worries, is everything okay? How was it yesterday? Clark told me that you stayed behind to talk to Miss Luthor.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara quickly replied, reassuring James that she will tell him everything. After she put on her Super Suit, she quickly made her way to the DEO only to see that Lena was already there, standing beside Alex and J’onn, waiting for her. Her heart started beating fast again. Just the thought of Lena’s presence made her shiver and seeing Lena after yesterday only reminded her of the night before. Lena was standing in the conference room with the sunglasses on and coffee in her hand, talking to Alex who was showing her something on the tablet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Supergirl, you are late.˝ J’onn said which made Alex and Lena look up just as Kara walked in.</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry director, won’t happen again.˝ Supergirl said, trying to hide her emotions seeing Lena again, but her heart betraying her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena eyed Supergirl up and down, admiring her suit and the sole appearance of the Kryptonian before her. She was a bit taller than Lena, but everything else looked so..normal. So human. Lena extended her hand to greet Supergirl which she gladly accepted</p>
<p>. ˝Miss Luthor, nice to finally meet you.˝ Supergirl said trying to appear unbothered.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Lena was amazed by the Kryptonian. ˝Yes, Supergirl. Nice to meet you too.˝ Lena sounded a bit more excited than she should. She was almost fangirling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex, observing the conversation, was a bit suspicious. True, she didn’t know that Kara and Lena met yesterday, but her sister was acting too cool and that was definitely a reason for suspicion. Her thoughts were interrupted by J'onn and she snapped back into reality.</p>
<p>˝So Miss Luthor, since we agreed on working together, I think that we should give you a tour of the DEO, to show you what we do here and how we do it.˝ J’onn proposed, turning his attention to Supergirl. ˝Supergirl, would you show Miss Luthor around?˝</p>
<p> Supergirl glanced over at Lena who took off her glasses and glanced back at her. Their eyes connected again, sending shivers down Kara’s spine. She stuttered but composed herself quickly. ˝Y-yes director, right away!˝ Supergirl replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All this time Alex was glancing over between Lena and Kara with her arms crossed while she was leaning on the window. She knew something was going on.</p>
<p>˝Can I speak with you for a second, Supergirl?˝ Alex narrowed her brows as she walked outside the conference room and Supergirl followed. Lowering her arms, Alex took Supergirl aside.</p>
<p>˝What is going on?˝ Alex asked silently.</p>
<p>˝Wha-what do you mean?˝ Supergirl replied with nervous laughter.</p>
<p>˝Kara..˝ Alex said carefully so that no one could hear her. ˝Did you two already meet?˝</p>
<p>Kara’s face went bright red. ˝Wh-No! No!˝ She frowned, laughing awkwardly.</p>
<p>Seeing that Alex won’t give up, she decided to confess. ˝Okay yes.. but-˝ Alex cut her off.</p>
<p>˝Why didn’t you tell me?! –Is that why you were late and she looks like shit?˝Alex insisted, gesturing towards Lena.</p>
<p>˝I-I had to write a story on her-her company and I came by the office yesterday with Clark and after the interview he left and I stayed and-˝ Supergirl looked down.</p>
<p>˝We ate at her office and wrote the story together but she got too drunk so I left in the middle of the night after making sure that she was okay.˝ Supergirl glanced at Lena and then back to Alex.</p>
<p>˝I didn’t know what I was doing Alex!˝ She tried to justify herself even though no one asked her to and there really wasn’t a reason for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex connected the dots rather quickly, seeing the way Kara looks at Lena. Well, in this case how Supergirl looks at her. ˝Fine. If you say so.˝ Alex said and they made their way back inside and once again, all eyes were on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Supergirl looked at Lena, gesturing with her hand to step out so that they can walk together. ˝If you would, Miss Luthor.˝</p>
<p>Lena felt a strange connection with her, like they already met, but she knew that that was impossible. She was Supergirl. She gladly stepped out to follow her. ˝So, what would you like to show me first?˝ Lena smiled as she looked over at Supergirl, but she didn’t look back.</p>
<p>Her face remained cold and composed as she walked to the med bay. She knew that if she looked back at Lena, she would melt and that was not an option at the DEO. Right now, she wasn’t even sure if that was an option at all. Today Lena is sober and yesterday.. yesterday she was not herself and that is probably the only reason why she almost kissed her.</p>
<p>Supergirl exhaled deeply and stopped in front of the door where med bay was. She had to look at Lena, there was no other way that communication would work so she took a deep breath and turned to face Lena. As soon as she looked at her, she saw hurt in her eyes. Lena was hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Miss Luthor, is everything okay?˝ Supergirl’s expression changed from cold to worried.</p>
<p>˝Yes.˝ Lena replied coldly, not looking at her. ˝Let’s get this over with.˝ Lena walked inside and Supergirl followed.</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry if my silence bothered you, I was just thinking.˝ Supergirl tried to explain her seriousness from before, without giving away who she really was.</p>
<p>As they walked inside, Lena shut the door behind Supergirl. After a long pause, Lena spoke. ˝I know what is going on.˝</p>
<p>Lena looked straight into Supergirl’s eyes. At that moment, million things ran through Kara’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Rao no, please..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena crossed her arms and waited for a moment, examining Supergirl’s face, before continuing.</p>
<p>˝I know why you are acting the way you are.˝ Lena said.</p>
<p>That only made Kara more terrified to ask what exactly Lena was talking about. She wasn’t ready for her to know. Or at least to say it.</p>
<p>˝What are you talking about Miss Luthor?˝ Supergirl asked nervously, playing with her fingers. She wasn’t really ready for the answer, but waiting any longer would make it so much more suspicious.</p>
<p>Lena looked down at her fingers. ˝You are acting the way you are because..˝She stopped for a second and looked at Supergirl.</p>
<p>˝…because of what happened between us.˝, well ˝..our families.˝ She bowed her head and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Kara did the same, but for a completely different reason. She was so relieved when she realized that Lena had no idea who she really was. Cold sweat washed over Kara’s entire body as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. She was so happy that this conversation turned the way it did.</p>
<p>˝Miss Luthor, believe me, I am not going to judge you on the past. I am willing to give you a chance to prove to me your true intentions and I am ready to do the same.˝ Supergirl explained.</p>
<p>Lena stepped closer to her and they locked eyes once again. ˝I am pretty sure I met you somewhere.˝ Lena frowned. ˝I would bet my life on it.˝</p>
<p>˝I highly doubt that, Miss Luthor.˝ Supergirl replied, once again unable to compose herself. ˝Let me show you the rest.˝</p>
<p>They walked around the DEO for an hour, Supergirl showing Lena every room and explaining whatever needed to be explained, answering all of Lena’s questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝So, Supergirl. I know this isn’t really a question I should be asking considering our families history, but.. Do you have a regular job besides this?˝ Lena gestured with her hands around the DEO.</p>
<p>Supergirl inhaled and exhaled deeply, burying her emotions inside. ˝I don’t see how that is relevant Miss Luthor.˝ She replied, crossing her arms on her chest, covering her family’s crest.</p>
<p>˝You are right, it was rude for me to ask, I am sorry.˝ Lena apologized. ˝I would like to thank you for the tour, I should be going now.˝ Lena extended her hand without looking at Supergirl’s face, trying to avoid any eye contact.</p>
<p>˝Very well, Miss Luthor. Thank you for coming.˝ Supergirl replied, shaking her hand. And there it was, the jolt of energy that made them both look at each other once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I am sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never in her wildest dream did Kara think that she would find herself in a situation like this. So weak and unable to control herself. She almost crossed the line of no return.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lena left, Alex pulled Supergirl back into the conference room where J'onn was sitting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara what the hell??˝ Alex said poking Kara in the chest. ˝You need to be careful! Do you want her to figure out who you are? Do you want the target on her back?˝</p>
<p>Alex paced around the room, fear evident in her voice.</p>
<p>˝She can’t know! Kara she can’t! You should’ve told us before she came here, we need to know how to act around certain people!˝ J’onn pointed toward Alex and agreed with her statement.</p>
<p>˝Alex I know. I’m sorry. I was going to tell you before she came but I overslept. It won’t happen again, trust me.˝ Kara promised. She saw how scared Alex got and she knew why. Throughout their whole lives Alex was the one protecting the secret and her little sister and Kara understood that. She felt really bad for not telling her before Lena arrived. Just as she was about to walk out, James texts her.</p>
<p>˝I need to go, James needs me at CatCo. If anything comes up, call me.˝ Kara flew out of the DEO and found herself above CatCo in no time. She took a few deep breaths and landed in a small alley before changing her clothes and rushing to the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well this was close.. She almost made me.. Alex is right, Lena can’t know. Not yet.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elevator dings. Kara walks out of it only to run into James.</p>
<p>˝Hey, James. I’m so sorry about yesterday! I was working on the story the whole day and night and overslept today.˝ Kara was finding excuses to justify her disappearance. James didn’t seem to mind, he was too busy listening to Kara’s cute rambling, again.</p>
<p>˝No need to worry, do you have the story now? Can we check it together?˝ He asked.</p>
<p>˝Yes, of course.˝ Kara said, handing James the USB which contained the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they made their way in James’ office. Kara sat down and pulled out her phone, hoping that she would have enough courage to text Lena, but she quickly changed her mind. James connected the USB and quickly scanned the written story. They ran over it a couple of times, discussing every detail. After the story was approved, James gave Kara a couple of new stories to choose from and cover. She decided to stick to the L-Corp and picked the one where she had to cover the new technology gadgets that Lena was making to help Supergirl. James agreed that that was the best choice since she already interviewed Lena once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara, this is really, really good!˝ James said surprisingly.</p>
<p>˝You got all that from one interview? Kara didn’t know what to answer. If she said yes, he would probably ask how. If she said no, he would probably ask where did she get all that.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, Miss Luthor was more that welcome to talk to us.˝ Kara once again readjusted her glasses in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness.</p>
<p>˝Well, good job Kara. I really like it.˝ James smiled and Kara smiled back in return. ˝I think that this is a really good start for your career as a reporter. I haven’t seen a story that good in a long time, you really covered it all.˝</p>
<p>˝Can I ask you something?˝ James finally decided to tell Kara how he really feels.</p>
<p>˝Sure James, anything.˝ Kara replied, confused why he would even ask such a question. After all, they had been friend for a few years now. He took a deep breath and looked at her, their eyes connecting for a second. He was nervous, his heart started beating faster and Kara heard it.</p>
<p>˝James? Are you okay?˝ Kara asked.</p>
<p>˝For the longest time I had this on my mind and I think that I should just be direct and-˝</p>
<p>Kara stood up abruptly. ˝James, I’m so sorry, it’s the DEO, I have to go.˝ She quickly apologized, leaving James standing in the middle of the room looking at the floor with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>˝Of fucking course.˝ James cursed to himself, returning back to his chair and scrolling through the story to read it once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to concentrate on the article, he grabs his phone and texts Kara.</p>
<p><strong>James:</strong> <em>Hey Kara.. I know that you are busy right now but as soon as you are done with whatever you are doing, can we talk? I really need to tell you something. Btw I forgot to tell you that Clark called, he just wanted to let you know that he disappeared yesterday because there was an explosion in Metropolis.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his phone down and exhaled sharply. Drink. He needs a drink. James pours himself a glass of scotch and sits back down, trying to figure out how to tell Kara how he really feels.</p>
<p>˝Maybe I should come by her apartment? Or should I tell her at the game night? I definitely shouldn’t’ do it at the DEO.˝ James talked in monologue.</p>
<p>˝I’ll tell her tomorrow.˝ After he decided to make his move tomorrow, he packed his things and left CatCo for the rest of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Kara was flying to the DEO, talking the whole way there with Alex on the coms.</p>
<p>˝What happened?˝ Kara asked just as she was turning a corner.</p>
<p>Alex sighed, trying to find words.</p>
<p>˝Alex? Are you there?˝ Kara asked again.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, Kara, sorry. ˝ Alex finally managed to say. ˝There was a breach at the DEO and Tormock escaped, J’onn is injured and I need you to catch her before she hurts anyone else.˝</p>
<p>Kara stopped mid-air, listening for any sign of Tormock, heartbeat, footsteps, anything. She finally isolated her. ˝Alex, I’ve got her. I know where she is.˝</p>
<p>˝Is J’onn okay?˝ Kara managed to ask while rushing to catch Tormock, avoiding any obstacle in her way. She wanted to get this over with because she had something else in mind.</p>
<p>˝J’onn’s fine, he will be okay.˝ Alex said.˝ Oh, and Kara.. She took one of Lex’s portal watches.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing on her mind after Alex said that was Lena. Lena didn’t even know that at this moment someone is using her brother’s technology for something bad. Kara felt heartbroken. People don’t understand that Lena had nothing to do with Lex’s inventions and yet everyone will say that it’s her fault that it got misused.</p>
<p>˝Copy that.˝ Kara answered after a long pause.</p>
<p>When she finally found Tormock, she had no idea that the portal watch wasn’t working at all so catching her was more than easy. In no time, she was back at the DEO and Tormock was once again locked up. After making sure that no other prisoners escaped, Kara went to check up on J’onn. Alex was sitting beside his bed, trying to pull the bullet out of his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝J’onn, are you okay?˝ Kara ran up to his side. ˝How did this happen?˝</p>
<p>˝One of the newbies accidentally opened her cell and she took his gun, making her way to the vault.˝ Alex explained as she stitched up J’onn’s arm. ˝Two others were wounded, but no one died.˝</p>
<p>Kara sighed in relief. ˝Are you going to be okay J’onn? Do you need anything?˝</p>
<p>˝I’ll be fine, thank you.˝ J’onn smiled.</p>
<p>˝Well, okay guys.. I’ll head out but if you need anything just text me.˝ Kara flew out and made her way to L-Corp.</p>
<p>Just as she was hovering in front of Lena’s office, she texted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> Lena:</strong> <em>Hey Kara, it’s Lena. I would like to talk to you if you have some free time. I’m at my office. I know it’s late and if you can’t now, we can talk tomorrow</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed at the sight of Lena slowly walking up and down her office, nervously checking her phone every few seconds. She wanted so bad to tell Lena to just look outside her window and then wave at her, but she knew she couldn’t. Not while she was flying. Not while she was Supergirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>I’ll be right there.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara quickly changed back to her normal clothes and used her super speed to get there as fast as possible. She stopped right in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara? Is that you?˝ Lena asked, her attention shifting from the scotch that she was just drinking to the door. It was really late and Lena was really drunk.</p>
<p>˝It’s me. Can I come in?˝ Kara carefully opened the door and saw Lena sitting on the couch, laptop opened to the article that they wrote together the day before. She glanced at Lena’s face and saw that she was crying. Probably for hours.</p>
<p>˝How did you get here so fast?˝ Lena frowned suspiciously.</p>
<p>˝I was in-.. I was walking by when you texted me.˝ Kara quickly answered the first thing that she thought of.</p>
<p>˝Oh no, Lena what happened?˝ Kara walked slowly towards the CEO. She carefully sat beside Lena and quietly asked her. ˝Why are you crying?˝</p>
<p>Lena met Kara’s eyes, smiling weakly at her. ˝I blew it.˝ Lena shook her head in disbelief while smiling to herself, letting her long dark hair caress her face. ˝I came to the DEO today thinking that she and I could start from scratch. I was so naïve.˝</p>
<p>Lena tried to pour herself another glass but Kara stopped her, taking the bottle away from visibly drunk CEO.</p>
<p>˝What are you talking about?˝ Kara tried to make some sense out of Lena’s unintelligible sentences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena got up and walked towards her desk, barely managing to hold herself up. She opened the drawer and found another half empty bottle of scotch. Just as she was about to take a sip, Kara got up and took it out of her hands.</p>
<p>˝Lena stop, please.˝ Kara pleaded, as she was making sure that Lena doesn’t fall. She guided Lena back to the couch and sat her down. ˝Tell me what happened.˝</p>
<p>˝Supergirl hates me.˝ Lena stated. Her eyes never leaving the glass windows in front of her. ˝She thinks I’m just like my brother. I could see it in her eyes. She was so cold towards me Kara, you wouldn’t believe it.˝</p>
<p>Kara’s heart sank. She was not prepared for this conversation. ˝She doesn’t hate you.˝</p>
<p>Kara placed her hand on Lena’s. The warmth was comforting, for both of them. ˝She just barely shows any emotion.˝</p>
<p>Lena rapidly turned to her, her eyes fixated on Kara’s. ˝You know her?˝</p>
<p>˝I-..Yeah, I know her.˝ Kara felt so bad for lying to Lena, even though it wasn’t technically lying. Kara knew Supergirl. She was Supergirl. ˝Trust me, she doesn’t hate anyone. Not even you, Lena Luthor.˝</p>
<p>˝You know..˝ Lena frowned, trying to speak properly, ˝When I looked into her eyes today, I could’ve sworn that I saw them before.˝ She rested her head on her knees, wiping away her tears. ˝What if she decides that I am not worth it?˝</p>
<p>Those words shot right through Kara’s heart so hard that she had to close her eyes to stop the tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>How could she say something like that?</em> Kara thought to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Don’t ever say that again! You are worth everything.˝ Kara leaned closer and embraced Lena in a tight hug. The warmth of Lena’s body and the smell of alcohol made her head spin. She was so close to her, yet so far away. Her perfect lips inches apart from Kara’s and yet she can’t do anything.</p>
<p>This sudden closeness calmed Lena a little, tears stopped streaming down her face and her heartbeat slowed down.</p>
<p>˝Never say that again.˝ Kara repeated. Just as Kara was about to let go, Lena pulled her closer. Refusing to let go, she hugged Kara, burying her head in Kara’s neck.</p>
<p>˝Please don’t let go.˝ Lena pleaded.</p>
<p>Kara’s heart started beating again, rapidly. It was well over midnight and tomorrow was another work day. She only had two options, to let go now and call it a night or call in sick and stay with Lena. She pulled her phone out and texted James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong> Kara:</strong> <em>I need a day off tomorrow, can’t talk about it. I will make it up to you, sorry.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly put the phone back in her pocket and turned her attention back to Lena. ˝I won’t, Lena. I won’t let go.˝</p>
<p>Lena fell asleep, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder as Kara made sure that she didn’t fall.</p>
<p>It was dead silent. Lena’s office lights were the only source of lightning surrounding them. Kara looked outside where a cold wind moved tree branches so slowly you could barely see it. It was so quiet, so peaceful. The window to Lena’s office was now wide open, allowing the wind to touch her face. She shivered and opened her eyes. When she woke up, she noticed that she was now laying on the couch and that Kara wasn’t next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara?˝ Lena abruptly stood up, scanning the room. She quickly sat down, feeling the consequences of that scotch.</p>
<p>˝I’m here.˝ A small silhouette came from the balcony and stepped into the office.</p>
<p>˝Let me take you home, you can’t sleep here.˝ Kara walked towards Lena, grabbing her stuff and the blanket that Lena was covered with.</p>
<p>˝I think I need a drink.˝ Lena started. ˝Did you know that Supergirl hates me?˝ The effects of that scotch were still very strong and not likely to go away so soon, not before a good night sleep.</p>
<p>Kara sighed, she couldn’t bear to hear that again.</p>
<p>˝Lena, she doesn’t hate you. And even if she did, that is not the reason for all of this.˝ Kara referring to Lena’s drunken state. ˝Come on, I’ll walk you home.˝</p>
<p>Kara offered her hand to help Lena get up. Lena took Kara’s hand and despite her best efforts, she was unable to stand properly. Kara knew that she would have to carry her home and thanked the Gods for her super strength. They walked slowly towards Lena’s penthouse not saying anything. Kara was trying to pretend that she is struggling with carrying Lena, and Lena’s mind was still thinking about the hate that Supergirl feels towards her. She desperately needed her as a friend, as a partner. After a while, they arrived in front of Lena’s penthouse. She told Kara the password to open the door and they walked inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Thank you Kara, for.. you know. Taking me home.˝ Lena frowned at the taste of alcohol in her mouth. She gladly took the glass of water that Kara had offered.</p>
<p>After drinking the whole glass, she walked towards the bathroom and washed her face, trying to make herself feel better. It didn’t work. She sat down on the couch, trying to stop her head from spinning and Kara sat right beside her. Lena felt Kara’s breath on her neck as she was resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. She turned around, their eyes meeting finally.</p>
<p>˝Let’s get you to bed.˝ Kara pleaded. She got up to her feet and with both hands helped Lena on hers too.</p>
<p>Lena pointed towards the room and without saying a word, Kara knew she was showing her where the bedroom was. When they walked in and turned the lights on, Kara was standing in front of a huge bed with silk velvet sheets and the most beautiful view of the National City. She caught herself thinking about Lena sleeping there, silk sheets touching her bare skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kara, stop it. Just help her, put her to bed and go home. Simple as that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was not really cooperating with the requests that Kara was making and made everything so much harder than it was ever supposed to be. Kara somehow managed and even for a Kryptonian, it was hard. She placed Lena on the edge of the bed, putting her bag beside the bed.</p>
<p>˝You have to pull yourself back and lay down, I can’t do it for you.˝ Kara tried to ask Lena for her help so that it doesn’t get suspicious. It would be highly unlikely that Kara would be able to singlehandedly maneuver drunk Lena around since they were both around the same weight.</p>
<p>˝Just pull yourself a little bit back.˝ Lena finally managed to comprehend something coming out of Kara’s mouth. She scooted back and laid down, looking at Kara the whole time. Just as she was about to close her eyes, she saw Kara climbing up on the bed.</p>
<p>˝Sit up, we need to change your shirt.˝ Kara asked, looking for some sort of sleeping shirt. ˝What do you sleep in?˝</p>
<p>Lena shook her head and frowned which told Kara that she does not wear a shirt to sleep so Kara decided to just cover Lena well. Lena on the other hand, drunk as she was, was feeling such an urge to be close to Kara, to touch her skin, to feel her breath once again on her neck. She was mesmerized by Kara’s soft lips and ocean blue eyes. She was falling for Kara, hard.</p>
<p>Seeing Lena struggling with the buttons on her shirt, Kara offered to help. ˝Let me do it.˝</p>
<p>Kara sat beside Lena and started unbuttoning, her eyes never leaving Lena’s. It felt so wrong, Lena was drunk and Kara was having all these thought that she shouldn’t be having in the first place. She quickly bowed her head and looked at the buttons instead, mentally scolding herself for her behavior. With each button undone, Lena’s urge was getting stronger. Kara felt so right, she felt like home. She observed Kara’s face, remembering every little twitch and every little detail that made Kara so perfect. She was feeling that she was losing control, her eyes started glancing down at Kara’s lips, mind going to sinful places, the only thing holding her steady right now was Kara.</p>
<p>As soon as she felt that last button leave Kara’s fingertips, she leaned in. Every fiber in her body told her no. Even she knew that she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. Lena slowly leaned towards Kara, their noses almost touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena, what are you doing?˝ Kara said quietly, holding her breath, trying so hard not to look down at Lena’s lips. She knew that she would lose control too.</p>
<p>˝Shhh..˝ Lena placed her index finger on Kara’s lips, looking at them the whole time. As she started to lean in for a kiss, Kara pulled back.</p>
<p>˝I don’t think this is a smart idea, Lena. Kara quickly turned her head to the side and looked down. ˝I really should go.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could get up, Lena pulled her closer and closed the gap between them. Kara’s whole body started shaking, breaths became uneven. Lena held Kara still while her lips traveled across Kara’s, parting them a bit. Kissing Kara softly, Lena tugged at her shirt, hoping for Kara to either take her shirt off or lay on top of her.</p>
<p>˝Lena, no…˝ Kara insisted. She wanted this so bad, but not like this. Even though her head was spinning from the sole touch of Lena’s lips and smell of Lena’s skin, she had to resist.</p>
<p>˝We can’t…I-I can’t.˝ Kara managed to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s eyes scanned Kara’s, looking for any signal that she should stop, but she found none. Kara wanted this as much as she did and Lena could see it. She leaned in once more, this time there was no resistance from Kara. Lena ran her hand through Kara’s golden hair, placing her hand on the back of Kara’s neck and pulling her closer. Their lips touched again, but this time more passionately.</p>
<p>Kara was sitting still, trying not to give in, and trying not to lose control. She knew how drunk Lena was and that she would probably regret it in the morning.</p>
<p>˝Kara…˝ Lena cried. ˝Kiss me back, please.˝</p>
<p>She held onto Kara tightly, her eyes shut, foreheads touching as she was waiting for Kara to move. She could feel Kara’s breath on her lips, her body shaking beside her. Kara leaned in and parted Lena’s lips with her tongue slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is so wrong.. You are terrible Kara, terrible.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Lena felt Kara’s tongue asking for permission, she quickly obliged and slowly lowered herself on the bed, guiding Kara to follow.</p>
<p>˝Lena you are drunk, I don’t want to..˝ Kara tried to fight the urge with every fiber in her body, but Lena started kissing her neck.</p>
<p>˝You do. And I want it too.˝ Lena whispered in Kara’s ear seductively, making Kara groan in pleasure. It was just something about Lena that made Kara’s mind go to places that she never thought it could go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena took her shirt off completely, pulling Kara on top of her and kissing her hard. Their bodies now pressing against each other’s and Kara’s hand traveling down dangerously, touching Lena’s lower back. Lena moaned, finally being able to feel Kara’s fingers on her bare skin. Hearing her moan, Kara pulled her hand up and tugged at the strap of Lena’s bra, she was driving her crazy. Their eyes met, now dark green and dark blue, were filled with desire.</p>
<p>Lena started unbuttoning Kara’s shirt and she had no intention of stopping her, she wanted it, badly. As soon as her shirt fell down Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and pulled her between her legs. Kara moaned, gripping the sheets as she felt Lena rolling her hips into her which only made Lena pull her closer. She moaned into Kara’s ear repeatedly, grinding and pulling at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena wait..˝ Kara was slowly losing control.</p>
<p>˝Please, Lena..˝ She could feel herself slipping somewhere and there is no coming back from it. She felt like she was using Lena. Suddenly her eyes started flickering red, she was losing control over her heat vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh no, God no.. Kara you have to stop. Now</em>.   Kara tried to convince herself to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena stop!˝ Kara shouted, pulling away and turning her back to Lena.</p>
<p>She raised her hands close to her eyes and she could feel the warmth. It was still there. She stood up and walked towards the door so that Lena couldn’t see the reflection in the windows. Kara was shaking, she was so scared that Lena would see her eyes. She heard Lena getting out of bed so she gestured her to stop raising her left hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara..˝ Lena’s eyes filled with fear, as she was scanning Kara.</p>
<p>˝Kara what happened? Did I hurt you?˝ Her voice shaky, once again thinking that she did something wrong.</p>
<p>˝Stay back!˝Kara shouted, now shielding her eyes with her right hand, left hand still gesturing Lena to stop. Her eyes were slowly getting back to normal.</p>
<p>˝I have to go.˝ Kara picked up her shirt and ran out of the bedroom, Lena followed.</p>
<p>˝Kara what did I do?!˝ Lena was visibly shaking behind her, tears filling her eyes. ˝Tell me, please!˝</p>
<p>Kara could hear the fear in her voice, the sadness, she knew that Lena would blame herself for this. ˝You didn’t do anything, I-I really have to go, I’m sorry.˝</p>
<p>Kara finished buttoning up her shirt and her eyes were finally back to normal. She blinked in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh thank Rao.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around to look at Lena and seeing her now silently crying on the floor broke Kara’s heart. Lena was here, in front of her, nothing but honest this whole time and everything Kara did was hide who she really was. True, it was for Lena’s own good but it didn’t make Kara feel any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena..˝ Kara called, hoping that Lena would look up.</p>
<p>˝Lena please, look at me.˝ Kara pleaded again, but nothing. Finally, she walked up to Lena and knelt in front of her, pulling her chin up.</p>
<p>˝Hey..˝Lena finally looked at her, her eyes red from crying, holding so much sadness behind them.</p>
<p>˝What did I do Kara? What did I do? ˝ Lena wanted an explanation, she thought that everything was mutual, consensual. ˝Did you not want this?˝</p>
<p>Kara inhaled sharply, closing her eyes once more. ˝I did. I do.˝</p>
<p>She frowned, still not trusting herself fully with her heat vision. ˝I just don’t think that we should.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Lena’s sharp inhale as those words hit her ears, she knew very well that she hurt Lena.</p>
<p>˝Why?˝ Lena demanded an honest answer.</p>
<p>˝I can’t tell you. Not right now.˝ Kara hated that she had to hide her true identity from Lena. She wanted to tell her so bad.</p>
<p>˝Okay. I will see you out.˝ She managed to get up without accepting Kara’s help and walked past her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still silently crying. As she walked up to the front door, she leaned on it and stared at the floor. Kara was still standing at the spot where she said those hurtful words to Lena, this time only looking at the woman standing at the front door.</p>
<p>˝Lena, I-˝ She tried, but Lena interrupted.</p>
<p>˝I got it. I understand.˝ Lena opened the front door, waiting for Kara to walk out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her way out, Kara stopped right beside Lena, leaned in and kissed her wet cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I really am sorry.˝ She whispered and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fifty shades of Kryptonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've got to give the gays what they want :D<br/>This one is probably the longest one yet and I won't summarize anything here. Don't want to spoil all the fun. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither one of them could sleep that night. Lena was laying in her bed hugging the pillow that smelled like Kara. She was so drunk and so broken. Why can’t somebody love her?</p>
<p>Unable to sleep, she got up and poured herself a glass of water and walked outside her bedroom. She started feeling sick, cold sweat washing over her, her stomach hurt. Lena felt like she was about to vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Too much alcohol. Got it.˝ Lena acknowledged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked outside on the balcony to get some fresh air, taking with her her phone and one bottle of water. As soon as the wind hit her bare skin her whole body shivered and it felt good. Lena looked up at the sky, thinking about what happened earlier, how things turned out. She sat down on the cold tiles of her balcony and leaned against the wall. As the time passed by, her body started feeling the consequences of the lack of sleep and eventually she fell asleep there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was lying in bed, thinking about what happened. She made a mistake of not telling Lena the truth from day one and she really wanted to, but not before speaking with Alex. She was sure of one thing and that is that she wanted to be with Lena. She wanted to try despite what happened with her powers and decided to stop denying herself that. As warm tears streamed down Kara’s already wet cheeks, her eyes opened, pupils dilating and she abruptly sat up. Ever since she left Lena’s apartment, she’s been listening to her heartbeat, making sure that eventually, she falls asleep. The moment she heard the change in her heartbeat, she texted her. There wasn’t really going to be good explanation if she runs back there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em> Hey... I know that I am the last person you want to hear from right now, but I just wanted to check up on you. Are you okay? If you need anything, text me. I am here for you even if you don’t believe it now.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Kara heard was Lena’s heart beating faster, pumping the blood to warm her since she fell asleep outside in the cold. Not knowing that, Kara didn’t know why Lena’s heart started beating so fast all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Kara paced around the room, not knowing what to do. Lena is not answering to her text and she doesn’t know why. She was ready to fly and check on Lena when she heard her heartbeat slow down and after a few minutes accelerate again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before flying to her penthouse, she tried texting her again, but there was no response.</p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em> Hey, you still up?</em></p>
<p><strong>Kara: </strong> <em>Lena?</em></p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em>What's going on??</em></p>
<p><strong>Kara:</strong> <em> We don't have to talk, just tell me that you are okay. I am worried.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sent several texts but they weren't delivered so she decided to call. No answer, Lena's phone is turned off, her battery died. Kara decided to go and check on Lena otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.</p>
<p>It was really cold outside, even for someone like Kara. When she arrived in front of Lena's penthouse, Lena's bedroom window was open and she took that opportunity to enter her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝She's not in her bed.˝ Kara's heart stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was sure that she heard her heartbeat coming from here yet Lena was missing. Kara thought that the best way to handle this was to not suit up because she didn't have the strength to explain why Supergirl broke into her apartment. It would just make the relationship between Supergirl and Lena even more complicated.</p>
<p>Kara slowly opened Lena's bedroom door, carefully peeking out to check if someone is outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena?˝ Kara whispered. When she made sure that no one was there, she walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing was broken and seeing Lena's laptop on her coffee table, Kara concluded that nothing was stolen yet there was no sign of Lena. She checked every room in Lena's apartment, her kitchen, bathroom, storage room, even her laundry room but Lena was nowhere to be found. Kara even glanced to the balcony but didn't see Lena because she was leaning on the concrete wall next to the balcony door. As the time passed by, Kara became more and more worried. She could hear Lena's heart but she couldn't find her. At that moment she took off her glasses and used her x-ray vision. Looking around the apartment, she spotted someone sitting on the floor of Lena's balcony, their heart beating slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lena. Finally.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara rushed to the door which she noticed was unlocked and looked outside. Lena was still sleeping, her body slightly shaking due to hypothermia. Her skin was pale and she was ice cold. Kara ran up to her, trying to wake her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena?˝ Kara shook her lightly. ˝Lena are you okay?˝</p>
<p>Lena mumbled incoherently. At least she was not unconscious, Kara thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Come on, let's get you inside.˝ Kara checked Lena's phone before picking her up and carrying her inside. Seeing that her phone was dead, she put it on Lena's nightstand and later plugged it in to charge it. She gently placed Lena on her bed.</p>
<p>˝I will make it better.˝ Kara whispered, leaning closer and using her super breath to warm Lena up. Many people thought that her super breath was only cold, but she could make it warm too.</p>
<p>After the warmth touched Lena's bare skin, she hugged the pillow beside her and smiled. That made Kara's heart skip a beat, she was so happy that Lena was safe, that she was unharmed. She gripped the blanket and pulled it over Lena.</p>
<p>˝Kara..˝ Lena whispered in her sleep as she felt the warmth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rao, she is so beautiful...</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Against her better judgement, Kara decided to stay and watch over Lena as she slept. Was it a good idea? No. Did she care? Not really.</p>
<p>She sat down in Lena’s bedroom armchair that was right underneath the windows. Luckily, it was already facing the bed so she didn’t have to move it since that would probably wake Lena up.</p>
<p>Kara took the blanket and curled underneath it, her head resting on the wall. She didn’t take her eyes off of Lena, not this time. At first, Lena was sleeping peacefully, her heartbeat was steady and normal, but an hour after Kara placed her in bed, she started sweating profusely, her heartbeat skyrocketed. Kara jumped immediately and silently walked to the bed.</p>
<p>Lena was having a nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝N-no, don’t. Please..˝ She mumbled. ˝Let me go..˝</p>
<p>˝Lena?˝ Kara sat on the bed and took Lena’s hand in hers. ˝Lena, wake up.˝</p>
<p>˝No, let me go!˝Lena shouted, opening her eyes and abruptly sitting up, clenching her chest. She couldn’t breathe, she was shaking, on the verge of tears. Turning her head to the side, she saw Kara but she immediately jumped back, clearly scared to death.</p>
<p>˝Kara?!˝ Lena asked, distancing herself from the woman in front of her in fear.</p>
<p>˝It’s me, Lena. You had a nightmare.˝ Kara said softly.</p>
<p>˝What are you doing here? How did you get in?˝ Lena took the pillow that was lying next to her and hugged it tightly.</p>
<p>Kara had to quickly come up with some kind of excuse that would be believable because the real one was not an option.</p>
<p>˝I-I tried texting you but you weren’t answering so I came by to check up on you.˝ Kara was clearly telling Lena only half of the truth.</p>
<p>˝How did you get in?!˝ Lena asked again.</p>
<p>˝Through the front door, of course.˝ Kara quickly replied, not thinking about it.</p>
<p>Lena eyed her suspiciously. ˝That’s not possible, I have password protection.˝</p>
<p>˝You gave me your password when I walked you home.˝ Kara sighed, she was so glad that she remembered this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat looking at each other for some time before Lena broke the silence.</p>
<p>˝I don’t remember getting back to bed. I got up to get some fresh air and I-˝</p>
<p>˝You fell asleep on the balcony. I carried you here.˝ Kara knew that Lena would ask her how she managed that but right now, she didn’t care. And just as she thought, Lena asked her exactly that.</p>
<p>˝And how exactly did you manage that?˝ Lena laughed, not believing Kara. ˝There is no way that you can lift me up.˝</p>
<p>Kara bowed her head, looking for an answer. Nothing felt believable enough to convince Lena but Kara tried anyway.</p>
<p>˝I didn’t do it alone, you helped a little, remember?˝ Kara hoped that Lena would accept the answer but she frowned suspiciously. At least she didn’t ask anything after.</p>
<p>Lena rubbed her eyes and glanced at Kara again. ˝I’m cold.˝ she said, trying to cover herself.</p>
<p>˝Why did you decide to come? You could’ve waited until the morning.˝ Lena’s question caught Kara off guard and this time she told her the truth.</p>
<p>˝Because I wanted to. I didn’t think that I would be able to sleep anywhere else tonight.˝ Kara admitted.</p>
<p>Lena smiled sadly and tapped to the spot beside her encouraging Kara to sit.</p>
<p>˝Do you want to? I will never push you again like I did earlier. I’m so sorry.˝ Lena apologized.</p>
<p>˝You didn’t push me, I was the one who should’ve stopped. You were drunk and I feel so ashamed that I almost used you.˝ Kara walked towards the bed and sat beside Lena, taking Lena’s hand in hers. ˝I hope that you will be able to forgive me for the way I behaved.˝</p>
<p>˝Kara, there is nothing to forgive. My feelings didn’t change and I didn’t do that because I was drunk. I did that because I-..Because I like you.˝ Lena looked down, clearly embarrassed to admit her feeling to Kara. She squeezed her hand tightly as she waited for Kara to reply.</p>
<p>˝I-I like you too.˝ Kara replied.</p>
<p>˝What?˝ Lena asked Kara to repeat as she thought that she’s heard her wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of repeating her answer, Kara pulled Lena closer and gently kissed her lips as she was caressing her cheek. Lena’s heart started pounding in her chest, her eyes sparkling with happiness.</p>
<p>˝Do you understand now?˝ Kara smiled, listening to Lena’s heartbeat.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, I do.˝ Lena smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more passionate and slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning dawned crisp and sunny outside as they sat on the bed talking. Lena felt like she was dreaming all of this and she hoped that if it was a dream that she would never wake up. She never felt this happy in her life. She decided to stay home today, there was no way that after yesterday she could function properly.</p>
<p>˝Can you pass me my phone?˝ Lena asked Kara, looking behind her.</p>
<p>˝Sure, Is everything okay? Kara stood up and unplugged it before handing it to Lena.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, I don’t feel like going to work today. I’ll text Jess that I won’t be coming in today.˝ Lena quickly texted her assistant. After sending the message she realized that Kara is supposed to work today too.</p>
<p>˝Oh my God, Kara. Did you sleep at all last night? You are working today!˝ Lena realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara took the phone out of Lena’s hands and placed it back on the nightstand.</p>
<p>˝I texted James last night that I won’t be coming in today. Just before you fell asleep on me in your office.˝ Kara smiled, looking at Lena’s eyes. They were different now, light green, not dark like yesterday. She never saw prettier pair of green eyes before.</p>
<p>˝You took the day off because of me?˝ Lena asked, covering her mouth in embarrassment.</p>
<p>˝I took the day off because you needed me. I took the day off because I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything knowing that you might not be okay.˝ Kara reassured her.</p>
<p>˝Now, are you going to give me something more comfortable than this?˝  Kara gestured to her clothing. Yesterday, when she got back from Lena’s, she never changed her clothes and today she didn’t feel like lying in that.</p>
<p>˝That is the least I can do.˝ Lena chuckled as she got off the bed, walking to her walk-in closet. She pulled out one of her t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants.</p>
<p>˝Is this okay?˝ She asked without turning back.</p>
<p>Kara approached her and took the offered clothes, caressing Lena’s hand in the process.</p>
<p>˝It’s perfect, thank you.˝ Kara walked back to the bed and started changing, not bothered that Lena was watching. Lena on the other hand was blushing profusely, trying not to stare even though she wanted to. Kara took off her shirt and placed it on the bed before stretching. As she was stretching, Lena noticed scars on Kara’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝What happened?˝ Lena asked as she was walking towards Kara.</p>
<p>˝What?˝ Kara didn’t know what Lena was referring to.</p>
<p>˝Your back. Where did you get those scars?˝ Lena traced them with her fingertips, making Kara shiver underneath.</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry. ˝ Lena apologized.</p>
<p>˝It’s okay, they don’t hurt anymore.˝ Kara turned around to face her. ˝I got them when I was a kid.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena frowned, who would do such a thing to a kid? She saw the look on Kara’s face, she didn’t want to talk about it. Even though Kara’s skin was mostly impenetrable, some weapons still could scar her and those scars would never heal.</p>
<p>˝I’ll let you change in private.˝ Lena said shyly before she headed for the door. That made Kara laugh.</p>
<p>˝What’s funny?˝ Lena frowned again.</p>
<p>˝Earlier you couldn’t wait to get those off of me and now you can barely look at me without blushing.˝ Kara teased her, knowing that Lena would get the joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena had the best response to Kara’s teasing but right before she could answer, her eyes dropped to Kara’s abs.  She stared at them with open mouth without even realizing it.</p>
<p>˝My eyes are up here, Miss Luthor.˝ Kara teased her again, this time pulling Lena’s chin up to look at her eyes. Lena blinked rapidly before blushing so hard that she thought she was going to pass out.</p>
<p>˝S-sorry, I was just-˝ Lena was the one whose brain was not working this time.</p>
<p>˝You were just what?˝ Kara pulled Lena so close to her that she could feel Kara’s breath on her lips. ˝Staring, Miss Luthor?˝</p>
<p>She leaned in to whisper into Lena’s ear, allowing her lips to lightly touch Lena’s ear which made Lena groan in pleasure.</p>
<p>˝Wish you could touch them, don’t you?˝ Kara said seductively before kissing Lena’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena froze in place, not able to respond to Kara in any way. The only thing on her mind was earlier make out session. She wanted to go back in time just to experience it again, to feel Kara on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝So, are you going to stay and watch or give me some space?˝ Kara asked, bringing Lena back to reality.</p>
<p>˝S-stay.˝ That was the only thing Lena managed to say before walking backwards and sitting on the edge of the bed, not breaking the eye contact.</p>
<p>Kara stood right in front of her as she took off her pants to change into sweats that Lena gave her, looking into Lena’s eyes the whole time.  Lena on the other hand wasn’t as good at making eye contact anymore as her eyes kept going down, looking at Kara’s half naked body inches away from her face. She gripped the sheets of her bed trying to keep herself in place because all she wanted to do right now was get down on her knees and kiss Kara’s body from her tanned legs all the way up to her soft lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Good girl.˝ Kara praised Lena’s ability to resist touching her as she grabbed Lena’s legs and pushed her further on the bed. Lena gasped in confusion.</p>
<p>˝How are you not tired?˝ Lena tried to change the subject, slowly crawling back until she hit the wall.</p>
<p>˝I have a lot of stamina.˝ Kara leaned to whisper in Lena’s ear seductively, hoping to provoke another moan. She pulled Lena back towards her a little bit so that Lena could lay down underneath her.</p>
<p>Kara pressed her body against Lena’s which earned her the moan that she so badly desired. She pinned Lena’s wrists above her head and gently bit Lena’s neck before leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to her collar bone.</p>
<p>˝Kara.. oh my fucking god..˝ Lena managed to say between moans. ˝That feels so fucking good.˝</p>
<p>Kara parted Lena’s legs before pulling one over her lower back and pressing herself down onto Lena’s center for a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>˝Kara.. fuck.. are you sure?˝ Lena panted, staying still this time and letting Kara take control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Am I sure? No, I’m not, but I am sure as hell going to try.</em>   Kara thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ˝Yeah, I am. I will stop if I feel that I can’t.˝ Kara quickly replied, eager to get back to kissing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Kara made her way down to Lena’s stomach, gently biting before leaving wet kisses. Lena moaned after every bite that Kara gave her. As she was about to get back up, she felt Lena’s hands on her back. Kara quickly pulled herself up to look at Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Where did I put those hands?˝ She asked, her eyes burning with desire. She pulled Lena’s hands back up above her head. ˝Don’t make me repeat.˝</p>
<p>Lena groaned in pleasure, dirty talk turned her on. Or was it Kara that did that to her? Either way, she was enjoying every second of it.</p>
<p>˝I’ll be a good girl.˝ She said seductively through moans. ˝Please Kara..˝</p>
<p>Kara was now kissing Lena more aggressively, slowly grinding into her. She slid her tongue inside Lena's mouth and moaned. Lena felt the wetness between her legs, her panties sticking to her wet center.</p>
<p>˝Please what?˝ Kara provoked as her hands ran up and down Lena’s body, touching every inch of her naked back. ˝What do you want? Tell me.˝</p>
<p>˝Please..˝ Lena begged. ˝I want you..˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t about to give in, not yet anyway. ˝Tell me what you want and you will get it.˝</p>
<p>She pulled down Lena’s sweats and threw them off on the floor before she laid back between Lena’s legs. As she felt Lena’s soaked underwear, she moaned into Lena’s ear and whispered.</p>
<p>˝My god Lena, you are so wet.˝</p>
<p>That sentence sent shockwaves in-between Lena’s legs, making her grind herself into Kara’s hips and dig her nails into her back. Kara sighed in pain, jerking back a bit.</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry!˝ Lena quickly apologized when she realized that she grazed over Kara’s scars.</p>
<p>˝Don’t worry about it, soon you will be thinking about something else.˝ Kara slowly dragged her hand down until she was tugging at the edge of Lena’s panties.</p>
<p>˝Kara I can’t, I’m close.. please..˝ Lena tried to grind her wet center into Kara but she pushed her down, denying her the pleasure.</p>
<p>˝I want you to spread your legs for me.˝ Kara whispered before parting Lena’s legs more. She lifted herself up a bit so she could look at Lena’s wet panties. ˝You are fucking beautiful. I can’t wait to hear you beg.˝ She stared at Lena’s eyes while she dragged her finger over her soaked underwear, teasing Lena with every touch. She enjoyed watching Lena squirm beneath her, trying to find release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started to get hard for Kara to control herself and with that, her powers .She quickly laid back on Lena to make sure that if anything happened, Lena wouldn’t see it. While she was whispering in Lena’s ear, she could feel her eyes flicker so she slowed down a bit. Lena felt it and stopped grinding into Kara.</p>
<p>As Kara was kissing her neck, Lena whispered.</p>
<p>˝If you can’t, please stop, I don’t want you to push yourself.˝</p>
<p>Kara wasn’t about to stop and deny Lena the orgasm that she so desperately wanted. She took a couple of deep breaths and her eyes went back to normal.</p>
<p>˝I can and I want to. Since the first time I saw you I couldn’t stop thinking about you cumming beneath me and I sure as hell won’t wait any longer.˝ As she said that, Lena moaned loudly, arching her back as Kara slid her hand into Lena’s panties.</p>
<p>˝Kara I need you..˝ Lena grasped Kara’s neck, breathing heavily into her ear. ˝…I need you to-˝</p>
<p>˝Tell me. Tell me what you need.˝ Kara moaned as she felt Lena’s juices touch her fingers. She pulled her hand out.</p>
<p>˝No, no Kara please!˝ Lena tried to push Kara’s hand back inside.</p>
<p>˝Kara please what?˝ Kara teased.</p>
<p>˝Touch me.. please touch me!˝ Lena cried as she guided Kara’s hand back into her panties, this time Kara allowed.</p>
<p>˝Your panties are in the way.˝ Kara lowered herself and ripped them off with her teeth throwing them on the floor. She pulled herself up so that she could whisper in Lena’s ear while she touched her.</p>
<p>Lena become more and more impatient. She wanted to cum, to feel the release, to cry out Kara’s name. She wanted to be hers fully so that every inch of her being could become Kara’s.</p>
<p>˝Kara I’m going to fucking cum, please!˝</p>
<p>After she satisfied her needs of hearing Lena beg, she started rubbing Lena’s clit slowly which earned her loud moaning and even louder begging.</p>
<p>˝Jesus fucking Christ Kara.. that feels so good.. Don’t stop, please don’t!˝ Lena cried, holding Kara close to her, this time scratching Kara’s lower back, the part without scars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every little moan did things to Kara. And most importantly to her ability to control herself. If she thought her heat vision was a problem, she had no idea what was about to hit her. She pushed herself to the limit and felt her super strength kick in. She wasn't able to control it anymore. As she was gripping Lena’s sheets she lost control and tore them apart, digging her fingers into Lena’s mattress. At first she didn’t even notice but as she was shifting her position, she felt that her hand was stuck. Panic kicked in but she pushed it back, focusing on making Lena cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝You were a good girl today and you earned your reward. I just wish that I could’ve pushed you against the wall and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.˝ Kara whispered, speeding up her circulation between Lena’s legs.</p>
<p>˝Oh my god Kara..˝ Lena slid her hand down and guided Kara’s hand to the entrance.</p>
<p>˝Oh..so that’s what you want?˝ Kara circled around, teasing Lena as she was grinding against her leg. ˝You want me to fuck you?˝</p>
<p>˝Yes, god Kara please! Please fuck me!˝ Lena cried, waiting to feel Kara’s fingers inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara wasn’t sure if she would be able to control herself, she already lost control twice. If she lost control again, she would be risking Lena finding out who she really was even though she was pretty sure she would figure it out as soon as she saw her mattress.</p>
<p>˝Since you asked so nicely.˝ Kara entered her with two fingers, slowly thrusting herself into Lena. It only took a few minutes before Lena was on the edge. She pressed herself against Kara.</p>
<p>˝Faster.. Jesus fucking Christ Kara.. faster please. Fuck me faster!˝ Lena cried, unable to control her body. She was pressing Kara against her and moaned like her life depended on it. ˝I want you to fuck me like you imagined it..˝</p>
<p>Kara moaned loudly as her brain comprehended what Lena just said. She fucked her faster and harder this time, gripping the sheets that she tore minutes before.</p>
<p>˝I’m going to cum.. Kara, don’t pull out.. don’t! Fuck me until you feel me contract around your fingers.. please..˝ Lena felt the shockwaves through her entire body as she arched her back and climaxed, digging her nails into Kara.</p>
<p>˝Oh my god, that feels so fucking good.. Don’t stop..don’t stop fucking me.. I want you inside..˝ Lena’s body shaking uncontrollably as she moaned.</p>
<p>Kara slowed down. After a couple of minutes she pulled out, Lena’s juices all over her fingers. That scene was a turning point. She had to stop.</p>
<p>Lena pulled her down onto herself and kissed her. She took Kara’s hand and licked the juices from her fingers. Kara pushed herself off of Lena, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Was it not good?˝ Lena asked, still breathing heavily as her body shivered.</p>
<p>Kara inhaled deeply, disappointed in herself.</p>
<p>˝It was amazing..don’t worry. I loved it.˝ Kara said.</p>
<p>Lena realized what was going on. She took Kara’s hand and pulled her towards her.</p>
<p>˝Hey.. It’s okay if you can’t, I won’t push you. Don’t worry about it.˝ Lena was so understanding that Kara wished she never had any of her powers, at least while she was having sex with Lena. She kissed Kara's cheek and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>˝I’m so sorry Lena, I can’t..˝ Kara laid down on the bed, covering her eyes. ˝I tried.. I really tried.˝</p>
<p>Lena prompted herself and kissed Kara softly. ˝It’s okay. I understand.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed as she turned her back to Lena. Lena glanced at Kara’s back and she leaned forward to inspect. She didn’t have any nail prints or nail scratches on her back or neck which Lena thought was odd. A few minutes ago she was digging her nails into Kara’s back and now there is nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I need to use the bathroom.˝ Kara got up and without glancing back at Lena, she walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Lena laid back down covering her face with her hands when she felt something poking her in the back. She quickly got up and saw the hole in her mattress and sheets that Kara dug moments prior due to her super strength. Lena was confused at first, she then traced it with her fingers and pushed her own into the hole just to see if it was what she thought it was. She inhaled sharply, quickly pulling her fingers out and freezing in place.</p>
<p>˝Hey, are you okay?˝ Kara asked as she walked back inside, putting on the shirt that Lena gave her earlier.</p>
<p>˝Kara I know.˝ Lena said quietly without turning around to face Kara. Instead she pulled back the blanket that was lying on bed, revealing the hole in the mattress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All things Super</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara was about to realize how much Lena actually knows and she was not ready for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 6 will probably have to wait for a day or two since I am moving tomorrow and I won't be able to write. Until then, enjoy this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˝Lena I can explain-˝ Kara managed to say before Lena interrupted her by raising her hand. She was scared to death of Lena’s reaction.</p>
<p>˝You don’t have to.˝ Lena turned to face Kara and saw the fear in her eyes as she tried to explain. She approached Kara and started to take off Kara’s glasses all the while thinking if it was the right thing to do. Kara stood there unable to move and she didn’t even try to stop Lena. She knew that everything was about to change, Lena was going to hate her for lying and she will regret everything they just did. She took off Kara’s glasses and inhaled sharply, tearing up a little. Seeing that, Kara bowed her head in shame and eventually looked back up into Lena’s eyes.</p>
<p>˝I knew it..˝ Lena only managed to whisper before Kara’s eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p>˝I never meant to hide it from you, but you have to believe me, I couldn’t tell you, I-˝ Kara started rambling, warm tears streaming down her cheeks.</p>
<p>˝It’s okay..Supergirl.˝ Lena wasn’t angry, she understood. Bearing such a burden was unimaginable to her and she knew that Kara hid it from her for her own good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara blinked repeatedly hearing Lena call her that, her breathing became rapid and she took a step back. This just felt so unreal and scary, knowing that Alex will probably lose her mind when she finds out.</p>
<p>˝Why didn’t you tell me that you suspected it?˝ Kara whispered as if that would ease the situation she was in right now. Looking into Lena’s eyes she didn’t see any anger or hurt, on the contrary, Lena was calm and her eyes without tears now. Those were probably the tears of shock, Kara thought.</p>
<p>˝It was not my place to tell. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me yourself but seeing this..˝ Lena gestured to the mattress and the sheets. ˝…it would make me look really stupid and oblivious.˝ She laughed.</p>
<p>˝I am so sorry Lena.˝ Kara hugged herself like she was protecting herself from the hurt and the embarrassment she was feeling that very moment. She carefully grabbed Lena’s hand and brought it up to her heart, placing it right over. That made Kara’s heart calm down a little… that made her feel safe. Lena’s hand was shaking, her heart started beating faster and she looked either scared or intimidated, Kara couldn’t’ tell. She listened to Lena’s heartbeat as she tried to understand why it spiked up. Her eyes met Lena’s and Kara had the sudden urge to hold her close, to protect her from everything and everyone. Lena’s hand was still shaking under Kara’s touch.</p>
<p>˝Are you afraid of me? ˝ She said with shaky voice, trying to understand what was happening to Lena. She was so scared of her answer.</p>
<p>˝I-..˝ Lena stuttered. ˝I’m not.˝</p>
<p>Those were the words of relief, the words that Kara wanted to hear. She carefully pulled Lena closer and hugged her lightly as if Lena was made out of glass.</p>
<p>˝Are you angry with me? For not telling you before..˝ Kara felt Lena hug her tighter, wrapping her hands around Kara’s waist. That felt like she was hugging her whole world.</p>
<p>˝Never. I could never be angry with you. I know that you did that only to keep me safe.˝ Lena slowly pulled back. ˝I knew something was going on as soon as you pulled away the first time we were making out. You tried to shield your eyes but I felt the warmth right before you jumped off of me. Then you said that you singlehandedly carried me to bed which was impossible given the fact that people are heavier when they are asleep. I suspected it from the start, from the first time I met Supergirl. Only your touch could’ve made me shiver like that.˝ Lena explained. ˝This morning you just confirmed my suspicions.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara didn’t know how to react because this made her body shut down. She felt like moving was impossible right now and her brain was refusing to cooperate. She had to sit down.</p>
<p>Kara walked outside the bedroom and sat down on the couch still in shock. Lena got dressed and followed, kneeling in front of her. She cupped Kara’s face and pulled her chin up so that she could see her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Are you okay?˝ Lena asked.</p>
<p>˝Am I okay? Are you okay?˝ Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lena just found out that she is Supergirl and she is here comforting her instead of the other way around.</p>
<p>˝Come on, did you really think that those glasses would deceive me?˝ Lena laughed, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe that Kara thought that those glasses protected her identity. ˝You are adorable.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed in relief, finally being able to be honest with Lena and not hide anything. She pulled Lena up to sit in her lap. ˝So I guess I should tell you the truth about why I decided to come and not wait until the morning.˝</p>
<p>Lena raised her brow and shook her head as she was listening to Kara’s weak attempt to justify her actions.</p>
<p>˝Let me guess.. You used your super hearing to listen to my heartbeat.˝ Lena smiled, trying to contain her excitement as she saw Kara’s jaw drop.</p>
<p>˝How did you know?˝ She couldn’t believe that Lena was about to read her like an open book.</p>
<p>˝Well, as evil as my brother is, he did tell me a few secret talent you and your cousin share.˝ Lena bragged while she played with Kara’s hair. ˝By the way, you two look like siblings when you dress alike.˝</p>
<p>˝Wh-what? You-you know who Superman is?˝ Kara blurted, only now seeing how much Lena actually knew about them.</p>
<p>˝Come on Kara, you and Kal look more like twins than friends with those outfits. Besides I kind of studied your history..˝ Lena admitted. ˝Of-of Krypton, I mean..˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was shocked beyond belief as she realized that not only did Lena know their secret, but she knew their actual names. Not Earth names, alien names. It was all a bit too much for Kara, she didn’t expect to be so exposed because she thought that the only secret Lena would ever discover was her being Supergirl.</p>
<p>˝I-..wow.. you know, well, a lot.˝ Kara stuttered. Lena was now coming closer and closer to her face, not breaking eye contact. She moved the hair that was covering Kara’s ear and leaned in.</p>
<p>˝I know more than you think.˝ She whispered. ˝Kara Zor-El˝</p>
<p>˝Oh Rao..˝ Kara got chills listening to Lena saying her name, it sounded like heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena took a piece of paper and a pen from under her coffee table and kneeled down on the floor, trying to write a note for Kara. When she finished, she turned towards Kara, hiding the note behind her back.</p>
<p>˝What are you doing?˝ Kara eyed her suspiciously, totally unaware of what she was doing. Lena asked her to close her eyes and open her hand. Kara felt the note hit her hand and she opened her eyes. ˝What is that?˝</p>
<p>˝Open it and you will see.˝ Lena said, nervously waiting for Kara to realize what she had given her.</p>
<p>Kara opened the note and gasped in surprise. Happy tears welling in her eyes as she read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>˝Lena… Wh-what the..˝ Kara was looking at Lena, unable to comprehend what just happened. ˝That- that is Kryptonian! How-˝</p>
<p>Lena laughed at Kara’s inability to function. ˝When my brother started obsessing over Superman, he vowed to learn every single thing that he could about his life so he started learning Kryptonian.˝</p>
<p>˝Few months after him, I started too. Not for the same reason he did, I wanted to learn so that I would be able to one day help..well..you.˝ Lena smiled. Kara was still frozen in place, she was feeling all kinds of emotions but mostly she was happy, excited and shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I like you, Kara Zor-El.˝ Kara chuckled as she translated the note. Her attention was back at it and she read it again. Kara leaned in and kissed Lena passionately, pushing her down on the couch as she slid her tongue between Lena’s lips, asking for permission. Lena allowed for a bit but quickly parted their lips.</p>
<p>˝You are not destroying this couch! This is Poltrona Frau Kennedee!˝ Lena said, pushing Kara off of her.</p>
<p>˝The what?!˝ Kara exclaimed, frowning at Lena who was eyeing her like she was going to murder Kara.</p>
<p>˝This couch costs 9000$ and you will behave!˝ Lena joked. ˝Besides, I am starving! It’s easy for you, you don’t even have to eat! Kryptonian.˝ Lena gave Kara the biggest smile, clearly amused by today’s discovery. Kara pouted at that statement, while it was true that she didn’t really need to rely on food, she loved it!</p>
<p>˝I might not need the food to survive, but potstickers are not food, they are love!˝ Kara pointed towards Lena as she said it, her face dead serious. Kara started to walk away from the couch when she turned back to Lena. ˝And so is pizza!˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena laughed, picking her phone up to order the food. She decided to go with 7 large pepperoni pizzas and 35 potstickers. After ordering, she walked to the kitchen to grab the drinks and placed them on the nightstand in the bedroom. Kara was standing on the balcony, admiring the view that Lena had of the National City. Lena saw her standing on the balcony so she quickly closed the bedroom door and locked it. She rushed to the safe that was hidden in the wall, accessible only with her fingerprint. Lena quickly opened it and took something from inside, all the while checking that Kara wasn’t about to try and enter the room. Just as she closed the safe, she heard Kara walking towards the bedroom and grabbing the door handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena?˝ Kara called, unable to open the door.</p>
<p>˝Fuck.˝ Lena jumped, her heart racing. She quickly ran to unlock it.</p>
<p>˝Lena what happened? Why did you lock the door?˝ Kara was suspicious, even more when she heard Lena’s heartbeat.</p>
<p>˝I-It was Hope, she glitched and locked the door. I tried to open it.˝ Lena quickly came up with a believable lie.</p>
<p>˝Your heart is racing and you are scared, why?˝ Kara demanded, she wasn’t convinced in Lena’s story.</p>
<p>˝I got paranoid. I have Cleithrophobia. That was the best lie she could come up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell saved her, their food arrived so she quickly changed the subject. Lena rushed to pay for the food so that she could escape this awkward and embarrassing situation. Kara was feeling like Lena was lying and she was right. Lena was lying to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Can you help me?˝ Lena tried to hold the food but all of it was about to kiss the floor.</p>
<p>˝Sure. Yeah.˝ Kara took all of the boxes with one hand and put them down on the coffee table. Lena reacted quickly.</p>
<p>˝Oooooh no no no no. We are NOT eating on this couch!˝ She tried to pick up the boxes and hand them back to Kara.</p>
<p>˝Well where do you want to eat?˝ Kara was confused. Lena didn’t have a kitchen table, only a small isle. She took the boxes and waited, her stomach rumbling already.</p>
<p>˝Take those to the bedroom. I have to buy a new mattress so we might as well eat in bed.˝ Lena turned Kara towards the bedroom and pushed her playfully.</p>
<p>˝You don’t want to do that.˝ Kara referred to Lena pushing her. ˝I will fly you to the top of the Eiffel Tower and leave you there.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena chuckled, knowing very well that Kara would never do that. Which reminded her that she was actually terrified of heights. The smile quickly faded away and she found herself overthinking. Whenever someone would joke about stuff that she was scared of, it would consume her mind and take her to the dark place.</p>
<p>Kara placed the boxes on the bed and peeked out to check on Lena.</p>
<p>˝Hey, you coming?˝ She smiled. Lena didn’t want to bother Kara with her fears so she pushed them aside and smiled back but they kept coming back up throughout the day. They laid in bed talking about Krypton and Lena’s family, her childhood and emotional trauma that she endured. Eventually the fear of heights was brought up. Kara was talking about flying over the Atlantic Ocean, seeing dolphins and whales, sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower and eating potstickers. She did that with so much excitement and happiness, but Lena was sitting beside her, eyes full of fear. The thought of sitting so high up send chills down her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Are you okay?˝ Kara stopped describing her adventures and shifted her focus on Lena.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, I’m good.˝ Lena faked a smile that would probably convince a regular human, but not Kara.</p>
<p>˝You are lying.˝ Kara said.</p>
<p>˝Excuse me?˝ Lena frowned, not believing what she just heard.</p>
<p>˝You are lying. Your heart betrayed you.˝ Kara pointed toward Lena’s heart, letting Lena know that she was listening. ˝Are you afraid of heights?˝</p>
<p>Lena shifted, clearly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>˝You are.˝ Kara concluded, scanning Lena’s face. She got out of bed and walked around it, taking Lena’s hand in hers. ˝Come on.˝</p>
<p>Lena hesitantly walked behind Kara but when she saw where Kara was leading her, she tried to pull her hand back. Kara was walking towards the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara no! Please!˝ Lena pulled back and refused to get anywhere near the balcony. ˝Don’t! Please!˝</p>
<p>˝Hey, hey, hey… Don’t be afraid.˝ Kara quickly hugged her, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. She didn’t have to use her super hearing this time to see how scared Lena was. She could literally feel Lena’s heart beating on her chest.</p>
<p>˝Do you trust me?˝ Kara asked, lifting Lena’s chin up. ˝Hey..˝</p>
<p>˝I do but-˝ Lena did trust her, but the fear itself was much stronger than that. She looked down and saw Kara’s hand, now extended towards her.</p>
<p>˝Take my hand, I will keep you safe.˝ Kara silently said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena decided to give in and conquer her fear. When she took Kara’s hand in hers, she felt how strong Kara actually was. It felt as if there was nothing safer on this planet then Kara’s arms. She looked up into her eyes.</p>
<p>˝I am deathly afraid.˝ Lena admitted, looking down again. ˝And I have never experienced flying like this before.˝</p>
<p>˝I won’t let anything happen to you. You are safe with me. I would rather die than let anything hurt you.˝ Kara hugged her again, trying to reassure Lena that everything will be fine. She felt Lena grabbing at her chest in fear.</p>
<p>She slowly released Lena from her embrace and took her hand. Lena was trembling in fear, her breathing rapid and uneven. Kara squeezed her hand and guided her to the balcony.</p>
<p>˝Stay here.˝ Kara said before super speeding into Lena’s room and coming back in her Super Suit.</p>
<p>˝Wow..˝ Lena admired the details and the way it fit Kara perfectly. ˝Is this Kryptonian fabric?˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara laughed, she was impressed by how much knowledge Lena had about all thing Super. When she told her that she would tell her everything when they got back, Kara explained to Lena how to hold onto her. Seeing that Lena figured it out, she reassured her that she is safe and without Lena noticing, they were levitating above the floor. When Kara flew a bit higher, Lena felt it and hugged her tightly, burying her face in Kara’s neck. Kara took the opportunity when Lena was not watching and flew them above the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Lena look!˝ Kara tried to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of, but Lena couldn’t look.</p>
<p>˝Kara I can’t..˝ Lena mumbled in Kara’s neck.</p>
<p>˝I promise you, it’s beautiful. Don’t worry, I am holding you tightly.˝ Kara pulled Lena even closer. Lena could feel Kara’s strong arms around her which gave her a little bit of courage. She turned her head around.</p>
<p>˝Kara..this.. this is beautiful.˝ Lena said looking around, seeing white clouds surrounding them. Up there was so quiet, so peaceful. No people, no cars, only the two of them. She turned her head to face Kara and places a slow kiss on her lips. When Kara felt Lena’s lips on hers, she totally forgot that she was the one holding them up in the sky. They started falling for a second before Kara reacted and flew them back up.</p>
<p>˝Sorry, sorry!˝ Kara felt Lena wrap her arms back around her and bury her face in Kara’s neck. ˝Let’s get you to solid ground.˝</p>
<p>˝Yeah, I agree, that would be amazing!˝ Lena said quickly before burying her face back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They landed on Lena’s balcony but Lena was still in the same position, this time squeezing Kara even tighter.</p>
<p>˝You can let go now! I still need air to live!˝ Kara tried to speak. Lena looked around and seeing that they were back on the balcony, she let go.</p>
<p>˝That was..˝ Lena inhaled deeply.˝ ..certainly an experience.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon was getting quite chilly so they decided to spend it inside. Kara quickly changed back to sweats and they crawled back to bed. As soon as they found the movie to watch, Lena was half asleep on Kara’s shoulder, hugging her tightly around the waist. Kara decided not to wake her up, instead she covered them with the blanket and watched the movie. As the movie was getting close to ending, Kara heard Lena mumble. She turned her head to face Lena and it looked like Lena was waking up, but in reality she was just talking in her sleep. She opened her eyes for a split second before looking at Kara and saying something to her. At first she couldn’t understand it, but as she used her super hearing the words became clear.</p>
<p>˝I don’t want to live in a world where Kara Zoe-El doesn’t exist.˝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A brand new world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a bit shorter than the others  as it is an introduction to the whole new side of James. In this fanfic he is not the same James that you see in the TV show. Also, in the following chapters, there will be some things that are not seen in the TV show.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I just moved into my new apartment and needed some time to unpack. From now on, you will be getting new chapter every day or two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead after hearing her sleepy mumbling. She checked her phone and saw a few texts from James and a ridiculous number of calls from Alex. Kara decided to call Alex first to see what was going on. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the balcony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>˝Hey Alex, what’s up?˝ </em>Kara leaned on the fence and asked quietly, glancing over to make sure that she didn’t wake Lena up.</p>
<p><em>˝Where the hell are you? I came by your place and you weren’t there. I tried calling you a million times!˝</em> Alex sounded angry. Kara knew that if Alex sounded angry something serious had happened.</p>
<p><em>˝Alex, everything is fine, calm down. Now tell me, what is going on? ˝</em> Kara tried to reason with her and calm her down even though she knew how Alex would react.</p>
<p>˝<em>Calm down?! Are you hearing yourself?? You disappeared, no calls, no texts and I am supposed to be calm?˝</em> Alex shouted.</p>
<p><em>˝Alex, I was gone for one day! One! It’s not like I disappeared for a year! Are you going to tell me what happened or not?˝ </em>Kara was the angry one now, trying so hard not to yell and fight with Alex.</p>
<p>˝<em>Look, I know that even you need a day off, but you could at least let me know so that I can cover for you if anyone comes asking questions. I can’t have James coming here at the D.E.O., risking exposing us and only to see where you are.˝ </em>Alex explained, hoping that Kara would see why she needed to know. Kara was in shock, her face riddled with confusion, anger and rage.</p>
<p><em>˝He did what?! Are you serious?!˝ </em>At this point she was yelling, completely enraged, and as a result, Lena woke up.</p>
<p><em>˝Yeah Kara, I am. I will be at your apartment in 5 minutes, we need to talk.˝ </em>Alex hung up and Kara paced on the balcony, rage filling up her blood. At that moment, Lena walked up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hey, are you okay? I heard you yelling, what is going on?˝ Lena whispered, still half asleep as she leaned on the door frame and closed her eyes. Kara glanced at her and calmed down a little bit, trying not to worry her.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, I just need to get back to my apartment, Alex needs me. I will tell you all about it, I really have to go.˝ Kara super speeded and changed into her Super Suit before flying off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got there, Alex was pacing nervously around Kara’s kitchen, a glass of wine in her hands. Kara approached her and saw the worry in her eyes as she was now pouring herself another glass.</p>
<p>˝What the hell happened?!˝ Kara wanted an explanation. She was pretty sure that Alex misunderstood the situation because James wouldn’t want to risk her identity and expose the D.E.O.</p>
<p>˝He came by looking for you. At the D.E.O. In the middle of the day.˝ Alex started. ˝Kara we can’t have that happening. I know that he is your friend but you need to explain to him that coming by the D.E.O. is unacceptable.˝</p>
<p>˝I know that! Did he tell you why he was looking for me?˝ Kara wanted to get as much information as possible before confronting James.</p>
<p>˝He wanted to talk to you about something important but he wouldn’t tell me what it was and honestly I don’t care. All I care about is your well-being, protecting your identity and the location of the D.E.O.˝ Alex told Kara, letting her know that she won’t tolerate this anymore. It was endangering her job and Supergirl’s identity.</p>
<p>˝I will deal with this. Alex, I’m sorry.˝ Kara apologized before checking the messages that James had sent her.</p>
<p>˝I have to go. Text me or call me when you two clear this out.˝ Alex kissed Kara’s cheek and walked out.</p>
<p>After Alex left, Kara’s focus was back on the messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>James:</strong>
  <em> Hey, I know you are on your day off but can we talk, it’s really important.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>James:</strong>
  <em> Kara please, just let me know if you can talk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>James:</strong>
  <em> Are you intentionally avoiding me or you just can’t talk??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>James: </strong>
  <em>Kara, I’m coming by your apartment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>James:</strong>
  <em> Open the door, please.. I won’t be here long, I just need to get this off my chest.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>James:</strong> <em>Looks like you are either not here or aren't opening the doors. I'll check at the D.E.O. just to be sure that you are not avoiding me.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kara was shocked. She'd never seen James behave like this, usually he would call or wait until she got back to him. What could be so important that he would walk to the D.E.O. in civilian clothes and ask for her? Besides, why didn't he just call Supergirl by pressing the button in his watch? Something was definitely off. She decided to go back to CatCo because it was the place he would probably be right now. When she flew there, the only light that was on was in James' office which meant that nobody else was there but him. She flew inside through his office balcony door and started going off on him, clearly enraged.</p>
<p>˝What the hell were you thinking coming to the D.E.O. looking for me?!? Do you know how pissed Alex and J'onn are?? You can't just walk in there in civilian clothes and demand to speak to me! What is going on with you?? If you needed me so desperately, you could've called Supergirl!˝ Kara was furious, not holding back. James got up from his chair and walked towards her with intent to argue.</p>
<p>˝Where were you?? I had something important to talk to you about and you just disappeared! I tried texting you, I came by your place and you were nowhere to be found!˝ James angrily replied. ˝I know that you took the day off but I told you the day before that I needed to talk to you! Couldn't you just take the day off tomorrow?!˝</p>
<p>Kara was in complete shock, she didn't believe what she was hearing. The response from James just made her angrier.</p>
<p>˝Where was I?! What, I'm supposed to check in with you whenever I go somewhere?! And I had something important to do, that's why I took the day off if you really need to know!˝ Kara was done with his drama. She just wanted to resolve this and go back to Lena.</p>
<p>˝Oh yeah? Like what?!˝ James was being cocky, he approached her, looking at her suspiciously.</p>
<p>˝That is none of your business! I am not going to tell you what I do in my free time!˝ Kara was offended by her friends response. His facial expressions went from angry and suspicious to cold and calm. He shook his head, acknowledging Kara's answer as he backed away a bit.</p>
<p>˝Fair enough. I needed to tell you something I had been holding inside for a long time.˝ The tension between them dropped a little as he was now talking calmly and quietly.</p>
<p>˝Okay, what is it?˝ Kara replicated his behavior, now being as collected as he was.</p>
<p>˝Ever since you started working here at CatCo I was your friend. Since day 1 I have been here for anything and everything you needed.˝ James stated.</p>
<p>˝I agree.˝ Kara listened, her arms crossed.</p>
<p>˝I never asked for anything from you. I kept your secret safe and you were allowed to fly in and out whenever Supergirl was needed.˝ This was a little primitive, Kara thought. She wasn’t going because she was bored but because she had to. She let him continue.</p>
<p>˝I was a good friend and everything I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy.˝</p>
<p>˝Where are you going with this?˝ Kara frowned at him, not sure if this story had a point.</p>
<p>˝My point is, Kara, I liked you from day 1. Not only as a friend.˝ He finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was the important talk that they needed to have? This is why he risked her identity and the D.E.O.? She assured herself that it was something else because this could’ve waited for one more day. She waited a bit longer but James was looking at her for an answer and that is when she realized that his confession was what he was referring to as an important talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Are you serious? This is why you came by to the D.E.O.?! Please tell me you are kidding..˝ Kara was about to lose it.</p>
<p>˝Kara, this is really important to me! I needed for you to know that.˝ James tried to justify the situation by exaggerating the importance of this.</p>
<p>˝You risked my identity and the secrecy of the D.E.O. because you wanted to tell me that you have feelings for me-?!?˝ Kara’s rage was back, filling every fiber in her body. ˝This couldn’t wait for one more day?!˝</p>
<p>˝Kara why are you acting as if this is nothing? I just told you how I feel and for so long I was quiet about it! Why can’t you just understand it?˝ James still didn’t understand why Kara was so angry, he believed that his actions were justified.</p>
<p>˝Are you serious?! You almost exposed the whole D.E.O.! Do you know how bad it could be if someone finds out the location?! You put Alex’s life at risk! J’onn’s! Mine! I am sorry but this was not a life threatening situation and you could’ve waited 24 fucking hours before telling me!˝Kara wasn’t holding back. She needed for him to understand the difference between something that can’t wait and something that can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was quiet. Obviously hurt but in no way done with his plan. He wanted Kara and he would do everything in his power to get her. James approached Kara, coming so close that it made her uncomfortable. He tried to reassure her that he understood what she was saying but in reality his plan was a little different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hey.. Kara I get it. I screwed up and I’m sorry.˝ James tried to grab Kara’s hand but she quickly pulled it back and crossed her arms. ˝I need you to understand that I really like you and I wouldn’t want to compromise us.˝ As he was about to lean in for a kiss, Kara stopped him and distanced herself from him.</p>
<p>˝Us? James, there is no us. I am sorry but I can’t give you what you want. I don’t feel the same way about you.˝ Kara tried to be as compassionate as possible. ˝We can talk about this more if you want but you need to promise me that you will never do what you did today.˝</p>
<p>˝What do you mean you don’t feel the same way?˝ James frowned, clearly not expecting this answer. ˝Come on, I’ve seen how you look at me when we are together. You want this as much as I do.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was now coming closer and closer, pushing himself onto Kara, trying to get her to kiss him. She kept pushing him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝James what the hell are you doing?! Stop!˝ Kara pleaded. As he kept coming onto her she had no other choice but to forcefully push him off.</p>
<p>˝I said stop!˝ She pushed him hard and he fell down, looking at her in complete shock as if she didn’t say no before. Her heart was beating so fast, she was scared. Even though she was Supergirl and defending herself was a normal thing for her, she never had to defend herself from a friend. Or at least she thought James was her friend.</p>
<p>˝What is wrong with you?! I said no!˝ Kara’s voice was shaky and her breaths uneven.</p>
<p>˝This is not over. I know that you want me but you are just playing hard to get.˝ James was angry, unable to accept the rejection.</p>
<p>˝I don’t want this!˝ Kara shouted at him, her fists clenched and ready to defend herself if necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James was sure that this was her way of telling him to try harder and he refused to give in.</p>
<p>˝Are you seeing someone? Is that why you can’t be with me?˝ He tried to find a reason beyond the obvious one for the rejection.</p>
<p>˝Even if I am, that’s not the reason I don’t want to be with you. I don’t feel the same way as you do and I am happy to be your friend, but nothing more.˝ Kara was losing patience, she needed for him to accept the reality as it is. Slowly she was getting tired of this conversation and just at the right time, Lena called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Who is that?˝ James demanded an answer. ˝Who is calling you this late?˝</p>
<p>˝Why do you think that you need to know that?˝ Kara answered sarcastically.</p>
<p>˝Is it your boyfriend?˝ James was determined to find out.</p>
<p>˝What if it is?˝ Kara went with the flow, expecting to see James give up.</p>
<p>˝Does he know who you really are?˝ James was entering a dangerous territory. Using Kara’s secret identity against her.</p>
<p>˝Why do you think that I should tell you that?˝ Kara wasn’t sure if James was saying this in a protective way or if he was thinking of using it against her.</p>
<p>˝Don’t you think that that is selfish? You are putting him in danger and if anyone found out-˝ Kara stopped him before he finished the sentence.</p>
<p>˝Are you threatening me?˝ She approached him, on the verge of choking the life out of him. Figuratively, of course.</p>
<p>˝All I’m saying is that it would be a shame if anyone found out who he is and told him that his girlfriend had been lying to him this whole time.˝ James smirked, his intentions now clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara couldn’t believe the attitude coming from James, she thought he was her friend. She smirked back at him, accepting that he was no longer on her side. Kara stood there in silence for a second before confronting him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I can’t believe it. You would do that?˝ Kara asked quietly, hoping that he would say no.</p>
<p>˝If that was the only way for us to be together then yes, I would.˝ James said, his voice determined.</p>
<p>˝Then I guess we are no longer friends.˝ Kara said before walking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her way back to Lena’s she felt like something was not right. She had this odd feeling like someone was watching her. Kara decided to walk to Lena’s apartment to clear her head and walking gave her more time for that than flying. As she was walking across the intersection her ears caught the footsteps behind her and she decided to walk past Lena’s place just to make sure that no one was following her there. Kara texted Lena that she would be there in no time.</p>
<p>She walked for a bit longer before turning back and seeing someone take a photo of her. Kara turned around to confront the person stalking her. As much as she thought that this was impossible, Kara once again found herself surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝James?! Are you fucking serious?!˝Kara shouted, a few people turned their attention to them. ˝You are stalking me now?!˝</p>
<p>James tried to grab Kara’s hand but was stopped by a man who heard them arguing.</p>
<p>˝I think she doesn’t like the attention you are giving her.˝ He pushed James’ hand and stood between him and Kara. He was a bit taller than James and as twice as big.</p>
<p>˝This isn’t over!˝ James walked away, shouting one last threat at Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he left, Kara assured the man that she was okay and walked back to Lena’s place but this time to pick her up. Kara wasn’t going to risk Lena’s safety and she decided to take her somewhere else. When she was in front of the building she walked into this small alley and changed into the Super Suit before flying up to Lena’s balcony. To her surprise, Lena was standing on the balcony texting Kara another message. Lena smiled widely when she saw Kara, but the smile quickly faded when Kara didn’t reciprocate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝What is going on? Why do you look so worried?˝ Lena followed as Kara pulled her inside.</p>
<p>˝You need to pack your things. Take only what is necessary.˝ Kara said as she was closing the door. ˝I will explain everything when we get you to safety.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any further questions Lena obeyed and started packing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hope?˝ Lena called while packing her bag.</p>
<p>˝Yes Miss Luthor?˝ AI responded.</p>
<p>˝Full lockdown mode.˝ Lena ordered the AI just as she was about to walk out of her room.</p>
<p>˝Full lockdown in 10 seconds.˝ AI announced as they walked onto the balcony.</p>
<p>˝Full lockdown mode activated.˝ AI activated the lockdown, locking all the doors and shutting down the blinds on the bulletproof windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They flew off as quickly as they could, now flying over National City towards the D.E.O. As scared as Lena was, she tried to compose herself and wait until they got wherever they were going to ask questions. Kara was carrying her bridal style, the whole time looking in front, flying as fast as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Alex, are you there?˝ Kara waited for her to respond before announcing their arrival.</p>
<p>˝Yeah, what’s going on? Why are you calling me on the coms?˝ Alex was checking the cells to make sure that everybody was securely locked.</p>
<p>˝I will explain everything, meet me at the conference room, I’m almost there.˝ Kara said before turning the corner, hugging Lena tighter as they approached the D.E.O.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were inside the D.E.O., they saw Alex inside the conference room waiting. Kara opened the door for Lena to get inside which got Alex’s attention and she stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Miss Luthor, are you okay?˝ Alex remained professional, not knowing that Lena is aware of Kara being Supergirl.</p>
<p>˝I don’t know Alex, am I?˝ Lena turned to face Kara who was standing behind her. Now both Alex and Lena looking at her confused.</p>
<p>˝First of all, Lena knows.˝ Kara announced and seeing Alex’s reaction she quickly continued. ˝She figured out on her own, but we have a bigger problem right now.˝</p>
<p>˝What are you talking about?˝ Alex asked, signaling J’onn to come inside.</p>
<p>˝I went to confront James and ask him about the incident. He told me that he has feeling for me and when I rejected him, he threatened me.˝ Kara explained, clearly more worried about Lena’s safety than anything else.</p>
<p>˝He what?˝ Alex frowned in disbelief. She could take anything, but someone threatening her sister..that was a no no.</p>
<p>˝I told him no and he asked if I was seeing someone else, to which I replied that it was none of his business.˝ Kara explained. ˝And then he said that it would be a shame if someone told my significant other my true identity. I walked away and he followed me. I noticed it as I was walking towards Lena’s apartment so I walked past and I kept walking before finally turning around to confront him. We were arguing for some time before some guy came and pushed James away.˝</p>
<p>˝Okay.. but I don’t think I’m following. What does Lena have to do with all of this?˝ Alex pointed towards Lena, still looking at Kara. When she saw both of them looking anywhere else except at her she realized.</p>
<p>˝Oh..Ooooh! She is your-˝ Alex was pointing at the both of them, now aware of the situation at hand. ˝I get it.. Ok, so that’s a thing.˝ Alex smiled at them reassuringly and they smiled back.</p>
<p>˝We need to keep Lena safe. If he finds out about us and tells everyone, she could become a target.˝ Kara said as she felt Lena’s hand slip in hers, pulling her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and J’onn nodded, stepping aside to discuss further actions. They called for an emergency meeting with the other agents, telling them that James Olsen wasn’t allowed inside anymore. When they made sure that every agent understood that, Alex took Lena and Kara aside.</p>
<p>˝We are going to keep you safe.˝ Alex reassured Lena before taking them one floor down to the secret area of the D.E.O., accessible only to her, J’onn and Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bring her back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know how much you guys want to punch James and I am really excited to see your comments after this chapter. </p>
<p>How will they bring her back? Will she hurt someone? The things we do for those we love...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>˝This is Project Genesis.˝ Alex said, encouraging them to follow.</p>
<p>˝It’s a town below National City, its existence is unknown and I hope that it will remain so.˝ She glanced at Lena who gave her a reassuring nod so she continued.</p>
<p>˝It has its own ventilation system, digital skies and all of the thing one city has, but better. You can buy anything you want, you can even work here.˝ Alex showed Lena all the things that were possible and she was astounded.</p>
<p>˝This…this is brilliant!˝ Lena exclaimed, excitement evident on her face.</p>
<p>˝Since no one knows this exists except people working here, you will be safe. Kara will bring you all the things that you need and the D.E.O. already made sure that you have some clothes.˝ Alex walked further inside until she stopped in front of a house.</p>
<p>˝This will be your residence for a time being, until we resolve this issue with James.˝ She opened the door and encouraged Lena to walk inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house was huge, futuristic looking. Everything inside was touch sensitive and programmed to answer only to Lena. She was amazed by the technology that this city had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝In here you are free to walk around the city and explore without being in any danger, the AI’s are aware of your existence and are here to help you with anything that you need.˝ Kara explained as she joined Alex on giving Lena a tour.</p>
<p>˝Also, I assigned Kelex to assist you. He is a Kryptonian service robot that was sent back to the Fortress of Solitude after Krypton’s destruction. He will do anything to keep you safe.˝ Kara assured Lena that she can trust him.</p>
<p>˝I will leave you two alone now. When you finish settling in, come back up so that we can form some sort of a plan to resolve this.˝ Alex walked back up to the D.E.O., leaving the two of them alone inside Lena’s house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara approached Lena from behind and hugged her. Lena turned around and hugged Kara back, wrapping her hands around Kara’s neck. She took her hand and they walked together, exploring the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Will you tell me what actually happened out there with James?˝ Lena asked her, she felt that Kara was holding back.</p>
<p>˝What do you mean?˝ Kara was acting oblivious, she tried to deceive Lena.</p>
<p>˝I don’t need any powers to know when you are lying to me. There is more to the story than that.˝ Lena insisted on getting the truth out but Kara was determined to deal with the issue first.</p>
<p>˝We should get back upstairs.˝ Kara frowned, she wasn’t used to someone reading her like that. And without noticing, she was shutting Lena out.</p>
<p>˝Kara, please. You know that you can tell me..˝ Lena pushed but Kara was not giving in.</p>
<p>˝I will tell you, but first I will make sure that you are safe. There will be plenty of time to talk.˝ Kara started walking out and Lena grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>˝Hey.. wait.˝ Lena pulled her closer and kissed her. ˝You didn’t kiss me once since we got here.˝</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry. I want to make sure that you are 100% safe because I can’t lose my whole world again.˝ Kara was on the verge of tears, one escaped and she quickly wiped it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way outside and were once again in the D.E.O. Alex was waiting for them at the round table, talking to J’onn and Brainy. Kara and Lena approached and the three of them acknowledged their presence. Brainy walked towards them to introduce himself to Lena. He extended his hand and greeted her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hi. My name is Brainiac 5, you can call me Brainy, I am a 12 level intellect and you Lena Luthor are one intelligent human. You are not as smart as me but I would say you belong to a category of a 10 level intellect. Your inventions will chance the course of humanity.˝</p>
<p>˝Wow, that is some introduction.˝ Kara said jokingly.</p>
<p>˝Nice to meet you Brainy. I see that you already know me.˝ Lena was impressed.</p>
<p>˝Of course I know you Lena Luthor, I am from the future where a lot of people know you.˝ Brainy said it as if she was supposed to know that.</p>
<p>˝Okay guys, as much as I love this heartwarming introduction, we have a problem that needs solving so get back to work.˝ Alex turned her focus back to the screen as Brainy pulled everything that he could find on James.</p>
<p>˝James Bartholomew Olsen, also known as Jimmy was a photographer for the Daily Planet before moving to National City. James became the art director of CatCo Worldwide Media before being promoted to the CEO of CatCo by Cat Grant when she took a leave of absence from the company. His connections to Superman and their long lasting friendship make him a dangerous threat.˝ Brainy explained.</p>
<p>˝Over the years he learnt a lot about Kryptonians and their weaknesses which benefit him greatly if it ever comes to a fight. He is not just an ordinary criminal and if he decides to cross the line between good and bad, you will be in a lot of trouble.˝ Brainy turned his attention to Kara which, by the look on her face, was agreeing with everything he said.</p>
<p>˝What are the chances of that happening?˝ Alex asked.</p>
<p>˝There is an 87% chance that he will act on his grief and turn against Kara. If it happens there is a 97, 4% chance of Lena being harmed.˝ Brainy said directly, not beating around the bush too much.</p>
<p>˝I won’t let that happen.˝ Kara’s voice was giving away the feeling of fear. She knew that Brainy’s calculations are legit and there is little that can change them.</p>
<p>˝I’m afraid that you won’t be able to stop it.˝ He was kind of hesitating, knowing that that sentence was something Kara never wanted to hear.</p>
<p>˝What do you mean by that? What will he do?˝ Kara demanded to know.</p>
<p>˝You know that I can’t tell you that.˝ Brainy felt bad, he saw how much Kara was hurting.</p>
<p>˝Tell me!˝ Kara shouted, walking toward him, but Alex stopped her just in time.</p>
<p>˝Hey! It’s Brainy!˝ Alex snapped Kara out of it. ˝He is trying to help!˝</p>
<p>˝I’m sorry Brainy… I’m just-˝ Kara never lost control before, she was always able to stop herself.</p>
<p>˝I know that you love her. You don’t have to apologize.˝ Brainy reassured her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That statement earned them some looks from other agents working there, but Alex quickly put them back in their place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hey! Back to work, there is nothing to see here!˝ She shouted and all the other agents quickly got back to their own business.</p>
<p>˝So what is the plan?˝ J’onn put the subject back into focus. ˝How do we make sure that Lena gets back to leading a normal life?˝</p>
<p>˝You can erase his memories, can’t you?˝ Kara suggested, desperately trying to find an answer.</p>
<p>˝There is a 99,8% chance that your identity gets exposed in the process as the loss of memory would change the future.˝ Brainy gave his calculations once again, making Kara bow her head in defeat.</p>
<p>˝There has to be something we can do.˝ Kara cried, she wasn’t going to lose Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brainy hesitated a little before giving his own suggestion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Well what is it?˝ Alex asked impatiently but as soon as Brainy looked at Lena, she knew. ˝No, no way. Find another way!˝</p>
<p>˝What? Alex, what is he talking about?˝ Kara wanted to know, she wanted to get to the solution as quick as possible.</p>
<p>˝He-˝ Alex couldn’t manage to bring herself to say it. ˝He wants J’onn to erase you from Lena’s memory.˝ She shut her eyes tightly, knowing how much this sentence is going to hurt Kara.</p>
<p>˝What?! No! No way!˝ Lena interrupted. ˝Don’t I have a say in this?!˝</p>
<p>˝I’m afraid that is the only way as there is a 5,1 % that James will turn on you.˝ Brainy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he said his calculations all of them turned their attention to the loud sound of crushing metal. Kara was bending the table, her eyes closed shut, she was furious. Lena tried to comfort her but Kara shrugged her off and flew away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara? Kara I know you can hear me, please come back.˝ Alex pleaded. She heard the short beep in her coms. ˝She turned them off. Brainy, track her.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was hugging herself, on the verge of tears as she backed away from the table. Alex gave the instructions and went to check on her. She was sitting on the stairs, crying her eyes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hey... Hey…˝ Alex sat beside Lena and hugged her around the shoulders. ˝Look at me.˝</p>
<p>˝She will be okay, this is her weak spot. You are her weak spot. We will track her down and J’onn will bring her back. I promise.˝ Alex reassured her and Lena turned her gaze back to Alex.</p>
<p>˝Can you promise me that you will bring her back to me? Can you promise me that she will come back?˝ Lena managed to say between sobs.</p>
<p>˝I can promise you. I will do anything to get my sister back. She will come back, she always does.˝ Alex hugged Lena again before Brainy interrupted.</p>
<p>˝Director Danvers! We’ve found her.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them rushed to the table where Brainy dragged her location to the monitors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝It looks like she is flying over to the Arctic.˝ Brainy stated, still typing something on his tablet.</p>
<p>˝Can’t you fly there?˝ Lena pleaded to J’onn, hoping for a positive answer.</p>
<p>˝I can but it looks like she is going to the Fortress of Solitude. She is probably already there and judging by the way she turned her coms off, Kara is turning the defenses of the Fortress against Martians right now. I won’t be able to teleport inside.˝ J’onn explained but Lena insisted.</p>
<p>˝Well can’t you get inside the way she does?˝ Lena asked.</p>
<p>˝The way she gets inside is by lifting a 550 ton heavy key made of Dwarf Star. Only someone with the extreme amount of super strength can do that. I am not as strong as she is and in her current state she is ever stronger.˝ J’onn’s predictions were supported by Brainy’s calculations.</p>
<p>˝J’onn is right, there is 0, 01%  chance that he would be able to lift that key and 97, 8% that Kara would attack if he somehow succeeded.˝ As much as they didn’t want to believe it, Brainy was once again right.</p>
<p>˝What about Superman? He is the only one capable and he would be able to talk her out of whatever she is doing! Plus, he could defend himself against her!˝ Alex offered a suggestion which was quickly shut down by Brainy once again.</p>
<p>˝Kal is currently in Argo City and calling him is impossible. Even if by some miracle he decided to come back, there is an 87, 34% chance that she would kill him. Being in Argo City weakens him as he doesn’t have his powers there and he needs some sort of adjustment when he lands back on Earth.˝ Every idea they have, Brainy shuts it down.</p>
<p>˝Brainy, you are a 12 level intellect, help us! Find a way!˝ Alex demanded before walking away to collect herself. When she wiped away the tears that had escaped, she pulled Lena aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝We need to bring you back to Genesis. The longer you stay in National City, the higher the chances are that he is going to eventually find out who and what you are to Kara.˝ Alex said, sympathy evident in her eyes. She knew how much Lena wanted to stay and help get Kara back.</p>
<p>˝No! Alex, no way I’m leaving her!˝ Lena fought against it hard, not wanting to abandon Kara.</p>
<p>˝I know that you want to be here for her, but right now, she needs to know that you are safe. That is the only way the two of you can be together.˝ Alex tried again but Lena quickly walked away towards Brainy and J’onn.</p>
<p>˝Brainy! Tell me the odds if I stay up here! Will she come back? Will I be safe?˝ She pleaded, desperately wanting for Brainy to tell her that odds will be in her favor.</p>
<p>˝If you stay here in National City there is 98, 1% chance that James Olsen will find out and expose both of you to the world. As that happens, you will be killed by one of Supergirl’s enemies and as a result, she will expose herself to an extreme amount of Red Kryptonite.˝</p>
<p>˝What does that mean?˝ Even though Lena knew that scenario was something that she never wanted to experience, she didn’t quite understand what Red Kryptonite does. Brainy pulled the information about Red Kryptonite from the system of Fortress of Solitude and explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Red Kryptonite is a varietal of Kryptonite. An artificially made Red Kryptonite was created by Batman using Green Kryptonite and radiation experiments, the other artificially made Red Kryptonite was created by Mr. Mxyzptlk and given to Lex Luthor as a gift. It has various effects on Kryptonians. Kara was once exposed to a small amount which flipped the switch in her head and she became evil, her veins pulsated red, her powers even stronger.˝ Brainy explained to Lena who didn’t bother to wipe away the tears that escaped from her eyes. She quickly pulled Alex to the elevator leading down to Project Genesis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Take me away! Please Alex, lock me up, hide me, anything to bring her back!˝ Lena cried, begging Alex to take her away. She nodded, understanding Lena’s pain as she was feeling it too.</p>
<p>˝Let’s get you back down. I promise you I will keep you up to date.˝ Alex hugged her and they made their way down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked slowly towards Lena’s house mostly in silence before Lena spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Do you think she will do something stupid?˝ Lena quietly asked. Seeing as Alex didn’t answer her right away, she felt even worse.</p>
<p>˝I’m not sure this time. She dealt with a lot in her time of being Supergirl but I’ve never seen her like this. She was always a team player and now she is not even talking to us. I am scared too… I want her back too.˝ Alex felt helpless, not being able to help her sister shattered her heart into million pieces.</p>
<p>˝If she comes back, do you think that she will want to see me?˝ Lena asked. Alex stopped her and grabbed her hands.</p>
<p>˝Of course she will! She will not want to leave your side.˝ That sentence eased Lena’s mind a bit even though her heart was still hurting unimaginably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Alex walked Lena to her house, Brainy called her on the coms. He finally got Supergirl’s signal back online and she was now flying towards National City, to CatCo to be more exact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Director Danvers. There is a strong signal of Red Kryptonite right on top of Supergirl’s. I believe she exposed herself already and is on her way to confront James.˝ Brainy quickly explained, already calculation the chances. ˝There is a 76, 72% chance that she is going to confront James and as a result he will turn on her sooner.˝</p>
<p>˝Bring her coms back online Brainy, find a way! I need you to talk to her and bring her back. J’onn will be flying there. Use cuffs if necessary.˝ Alex gave them the instructions before assembling the strike team to go to her location just to be sure. She then went down to brief Lena and prepare her for the way Kara is going to act.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hey, we’ve got her signal back online, she is flying towards CatCo.  The problem is that she exposed herself to Red Kryptonite and is going to confront James. I just wanted to prepare you for the way that she is going to act and look, don’t be scared, we won’t let her hurt you. She will most likely be in handcuffs for her own protection. The effects will wear off over some time so we will have to lock her up.˝ Alex was now looking at Lena’s terrified face, she couldn’t believe that the D.E.O. is going to lock Supergirl up.</p>
<p>˝Are you serious? You are going to lock Kara up?˝ Lena frowned in disbelief. ˝I want to see her as soon as they bring her back.˝</p>
<p>˝We have to, otherwise she could hurt you and herself. You know that I can’t bring you up there. As soon as she is fully back to normal I will bring her down here. I promise.˝ Alex left and was now once again in the D.E.O.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Never let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut, smut, smut! :D</p>
<p>This chapter is mainly smut, focused on Lena and Kara. Also Kara finally confronts James, thank god!<br/>Prepare to be scared, shocked and happy at the same time lmao</p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Red Kryptonite ran through her veins, Kara made her way to confront James at CatCo. He was sitting at his desk, writing another article for tomorrow’s papers. Kara flew inside, not bothering to open the door as the office window shattered into million pieces. The sound of glass breaking alarmed James of someone’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara! What the fuck are you doing?!˝ James quickly jumped out of his chair and came closer to her. When the distance between them became shorter, he saw her face, veins pulsating red and her eyes were ice cold.</p>
<p>˝You…you got exposed to Red Kryptonite!˝ He concluded and raised his hands as to calm Kara down.</p>
<p>˝Let me help you. I can call Alex.˝ He backed away and picked up the phone, already dialing Alex’s number when Kara interrupted.</p>
<p>˝Put the phone down or I’ll break your neck.˝ Kara said without hesitation in her voice, she was almost unmoved saying that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James turned his attention back to Kara, now slowly lowering his phone back down onto his desk. His next move was cut short. He tried pressing the emergency button to call security but Kara saw right through him and melted it with her heat vision, burning his arm in process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Jesus Kara what the hell?! Come on, it’s me! What are you doing?!˝ He was holding his injured hand, pain evident on his face as Kara started walking towards him. James was scared to death, his next thought was to call Clark for help. He pressed the button on his watch and smirked to Kara as to say that he outsmarted her.</p>
<p>˝That watch won’t help you, Clark can’t hear you. He is not on Earth. It’s just you and me.˝ Kara forced James backwards and at some point he hit the wall. She leaned towards him and whispered.</p>
<p>˝If you continue with your threats and investigation into who my partner is, I will make you regret ever being born.˝ Kara’s threats were cut short by J’onn who landed behind her and handcuffed her before teleporting back to the D.E.O.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a matter of seconds they were standing in front of the cell which was isolated from other cells, specifically made for occasions like this one. J’onn lightly pushed her inside without taking her cuffs off. Kara gave him a deathly look before sitting down and turning her back to J’onn. He was heartbroken seeing Kara like that, angry, furious, on the verge of killing.</p>
<p>˝Kara I-˝ J’onn started apologizing but Kara cut him off.</p>
<p>˝Save it. I don’t care.˝ She said coldly, before waving him to get away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment Alex walked inside, carefully approaching J’onn and Kara, looking at her sister with sadness in her eyes. She kneeled down and put her hand on the glass door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara…˝ Alex called. When she saw Kara not responding, she bowed her head in defeat, this coldness hurt more than anything. Kara turned her head to the side.</p>
<p>˝You are just like him, pretending to care, locking me up in here. And you call yourself my sister.˝ Kara shrugged before lying down and turning to face the wall.</p>
<p>˝Kara please, I’m just trying to-˝ Alex tried to explain. At that moment Kara jumped off the bed and ran to the door where Alex was standing.</p>
<p>˝Get out!! Leave me alone!!!!˝ She shouted, scaring Alex and J’onn. Her eyes were blood red and she was breathing fast. Kara was furious, Red Kryptonite was still running through her whole body.</p>
<p>˝Take your pitiful excuses somewhere else! I’m not interested!˝ Kara said while slamming her fists on the glass door. Alex wasn’t about to give up so she pulled out a picture of Lena that they previously printed out.</p>
<p>˝If not for me, do it for her. Do it for Lena.˝ Alex pressed the photo on the door for Kara to see it. When she looked down at it her veins stopped pulsating for a second before she looked up again, rage in her eyes as they flickered, trying to shoot her heat vision. She clenched her fists before speaking again.</p>
<p>˝If you’ve done anything to Lena I will kill everyone in this building, including you.˝ Kara shouted, turning her attention back to the photo. Deep down she wanted to be with Lena, but something inside her told her no. She knew that she needed to wait.</p>
<p>˝Lena is safe. She is waiting for you to come back to her. She is waiting for you to hug her again.˝ Alex said, not affected by what Kara just said. She knew that that was not her sister talking, it was the Red Kryptonite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>J’onn and Alex decided to give Kara some space. It was getting late and she needed to sleep. Her body was getting weaker as the Red Kryptonite was wearing off.</p>
<p>The next day Alex was the first one to check on Kara, bringing her food and drink. She was already looking better, her skin was now back to normal but her attitude was still a little off. Alex walked up to Kara and offered her the plate which she gladly accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝How do you feel?˝ Alex sat down on the floor in front of the glass door and looked at Kara. She seemed weak, tired. Alex offered a smile and Kara offered one back. That’s when she knew that she was getting her sister back.</p>
<p>˝I feel like I got hit by a train.˝ Kara answered, quickly offering an apology. ˝About what I said yesterday… I am really sorry, you know that I love you. I would die if anything were to happen to you.˝ Kara was not able to look at Alex, she was so ashamed of her behavior even though she knew that that was Red Kryptonite speaking.</p>
<p>˝I know. I love you too.˝ Alex looked down, thinking if she should propose something to Kara.</p>
<p>˝I would like to propose something.˝ Alex started. ˝I am willing to let you out and bring you down to Genesis-˝</p>
<p>˝Yes! Alex please! I need to see her.˝ Kara interrupted, happiness bursting through her eyes.</p>
<p>˝I have one condition.˝ Alex wasn’t going to risk her hurting someone.</p>
<p>˝Anything! I’ll do anything!˝ Kara pleaded, eager to see Lena.</p>
<p>˝Cuffs stay on. I don’t trust you yet, you could hurt her.˝ Alex was determined, setting the rules and taking control over the situation.</p>
<p>˝Okay! Yes! That’s fine, I will do as you say.˝ Kara was impatiently standing in front of the door, she couldn’t wait to see Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Kara made their way down to Genesis, Alex holding her the whole time. They walked up to Lena’s house, she was sitting at the dining table drinking coffee. She had dark circles under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. When they knocked on the door she jumped, hoping to hear the news from Alex but instead she was looking at Kara. She was really here in front of her. Lena jumped out and wrapped her arms around Kara, hugging her tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝You came back. You came back to me.˝ Lena mumbled while burying her face in Kara’s neck. When she looked down and saw the handcuffs, Lena turned to Alex.</p>
<p>˝Really? Are they really necessary?˝ She wanted Alex to take them off so that she can feel Kara’s strong arms embracing her in a tight hug.</p>
<p>˝Yes, for now. I can’t take them off just yet and I can’t let her out of my sight.˝ Alex explained.</p>
<p>˝Well I can watch over her. I want to be with her.˝ Lena offered but Kara interrupted.</p>
<p>˝No. Not yet, I might hurt you unintentionally. I can’t risk that happening.˝ Kara’s voice was shaky, she was trying so hard not to break down. She wanted to hug Lena so bad, feel her warmth and hear her heartbeat.</p>
<p>˝She can stay here, but if she is staying so am I.˝ Alex wasn’t about to argue with Lena. ˝That’s my final offer.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looked back at Kara who was smiling at her, she was radiating with happiness. She thought for a bit before turning back to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Okay. Come on inside.˝ Lena walked back inside and held the door open so that Kara and Alex can enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex saw how bad Lena wanted to kiss Kara. All three of them exchanged looks and Alex laughed, she knew that the two of them felt uncomfortable in front of her. To give them some privacy she pulled her phone out and dialed J’onn’s number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I need to call J’onn and check on the situation. See if there are some changes regarding James’ plan, maybe he will finally drop it.˝ Alex said before attempting to walk out.</p>
<p>˝Alex wait!˝ Kara shouted and Alex turned to face her.</p>
<p>˝I’m not sure that that is a good idea. I don’t trust myself yet. Can you at least boost the Kryptonite in the handcuffs?˝ Kara pleaded, raising her hands for Alex to boost it up. Alex looked at her in despair, not wanting to cause Kara any more pain.</p>
<p>˝Kara please… I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you and that will hurt.˝ Alex refused but Kara was persistent.</p>
<p>˝Please Alex, I can’t be around her like this. I don’t want to risk it, boost it just a little bit.˝ Kara inhaled deeply. Alex was hesitating but gave in, she knew that Kara would never forgive herself if she hurt Lena.</p>
<p>˝Fine. But just for 5 minutes and then I’m coming back and reducing it!˝ Alex quickly boosted it, she didn’t want to see Kara like that so she hurried out as fast as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara felt her legs shake and she needed to sit. Unable to reach the couch quick enough, she fell to the ground, her veins now pulsating green. Lena was ready to catch her, she couldn’t bare to see Kara in so much pain but she knew there was no other way for Kara to be with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I’m calling Alex, I can’t stand to see you in pain.˝ Lena was on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>˝No! Lena…please… Just 5 minutes and it won’t hurt anymore.˝ Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her, their lips finally touching and it felt like heaven. Neither one of them wanted to let go, they kissed like the world was about to end. At that moment Alex walked back inside and when she saw them, she covered her eyes. They quickly parted and blushed hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I didn’t see anything! I promise!˝ Alex blushed with them, she wasn’t used to seeing Kara with somebody and the way that they were kissing was not really appropriate for additional audience.</p>
<p>˝I swear I don’t know anything!˝ Alex slowly lowered her hand, peeking to see if they were still jumping on one another. Lena and Kara laughed, seeing Alex blush was as rare as it gets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the time passed it was getting close to 9pm and Alex needed to get Kara back to the D.E.O. As soon as she stood up Kara pleaded for a little more time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Alex, please, just couple more minutes!˝ Kara snuggled with Lena next to her, the three of them were talking about further actions against the problem that they were facing.</p>
<p>˝I have another idea.˝ Alex kneeled in front of Kara and took her hands, she was ready to take them off. ˝I think that you are ready.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look on Lena’s face showed how grateful she was for it. She kneeled beside Alex and hugged her tightly and Alex hugged her back. Lena turned her head to whisper to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Thank you for bringing her back to me. I owe you, big time.˝ She smiled and let go.</p>
<p>˝Always.˝ Alex smiled back and made her way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were finally alone, looking at each other’s eyes with smile on their faces. Lena leaned in for another kiss, passionate, intimate. Kara pushed Lena down and straddled her, lifting her shirt over her head as she kissed her. Their breaths became shorter and eventually turned into moans as Kara laid on top of Lena, pressing against Lena’s center. She wasn’t sure that this was going to work, especially now. She still had a small amount of Red Kryptonite in her system. Kara was scared and didn’t trust herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I really want this but I’m scared. Lena I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t trust myself.˝ Kara managed to say in between kisses.</p>
<p>˝Do you trust me?˝ Lena stopped their make out session and looked into Kara’s eyes.</p>
<p>˝With my life.˝ Kara said, looking patiently into Lena’s.</p>
<p>˝I know that you won’t hurt me. I am willing to risk it all. ˝Lena quickly pulled Kara back onto her and started grinding, as she was taking her shirt off Kara tore it off and threw it on the floor. She picked Lena up and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her all the way.</p>
<p>˝Will you be a good girl?˝ Kara asked, her dark blue eyes gazing at Lena.</p>
<p>˝I will be whatever you want.˝ Lena crawled back on the bed after Kara gently put her down. She felt her soaked underwear cling to her skin. She loved the way Kara treated her in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Lena hit the headboard, Kara took off Lena’s sweats. She kissed her aggressively and quickly slid her tongue into Lena’s mouth, making her moan. The way that Lena behaved after certain actions drove Kara insane. She ran her hands all over Lena’s body and stopped at the hem of her panties, teasing her. Kara couldn’t wait to feel her and she quickly slid her hand inside, feeling how wet Lena was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Fuck! You drive me insane! You are so fucking wet…˝ Kara moaned, her eyes closed shut. She wanted to slide her fingers in, to feel how warm she was inside. Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair and pulled her down.</p>
<p>˝Then fuck me, what are you waiting for?˝ Lena whispered and felt Kara press herself down onto her, groaning in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara lifted Lena up with one hand and pulled the covers onto them, half of her back still naked. She quickly took off Lena’s bra and kissed her way down to her breasts. Kara then put one nipple in her mouth, gently sucking it while playing with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Oh fuck that feels good!˝ Lena approved of her actions and pushed Kara’s head further down onto her breast, throwing her head back and moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara quickly made her way to the entrance which made Lena moan loudly as she dug her nails into Kara’s shoulder blades. She tried pushing herself onto Kara’s fingers but she pulled them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I want to do it.˝ Kara said before gently biting Lena’s nipple and sliding two fingers inside.</p>
<p>˝Oh my god! I missed that so much…˝ Lena archer her back and moaned loudly. The combination of nipple biting and feeling Kara’s fingers inside sent her into overdrive. She wasn’t able to hold it inside anymore and Kara felt her contracting around her fingers.</p>
<p>˝Ahh…Kara I’m going to cum…˝ Kara pulled herself up to slide her tongue into Lena’s mouth as she cums.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena’s orgasm was so strong that it left her shaking uncontrollably, so hard that Kara thought something was wrong. As she tried pulling her fingers out, Lena stopped her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Keep fucking me, I want to cum again.˝ Lena whispered and pushed Kara’s fingers deeper inside. She wanted for this to last the whole night. After some time she was the one pushing herself onto Kara’s fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This made Kara so wet that she could feel the sheets beneath her soaked. She pulled Lena up to straddle her and put her fingers just below her. Lena moaned at the idea that Kara had and quickly started sliding herself up and down her fingers. The sole view in front of her made Kara so horny that she crushed the side of the bed with her bare hand. Neither of them bothered to look at it as Lena once again started moaning loudly. Kara pushed Lena off of her and picked her up. She carried her to the dining table and placed her on it while spreading her legs and kneeling down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Yes! Oh my god! Eat me out, please!˝ Lena couldn’t wait to feel Kara’s warm tongue between her legs, she pulled Kara’s hair and urged her to start. Kara didn’t waste any time, she wanted to fuck her so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After eating her out for some time she stood up and turned Lena around, bending her over the table. Her hands quickly found their way to Lena’s entrance and she slid three fingers into her from behind. Lena quickly grabbed the edge of the table as she moaned, enjoying every second of it. Kara once again felt Lena contract and she used her super speed to make her cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝What was that?! That was amazing!˝ Lena panted, barely able to stand. She turned around to see Kara laughing at her.</p>
<p>˝My secret weapon.˝ Kara leaned in and whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them turned around to see the desk that Lena was bent over broken, Kara crushed it when she felt Lena cum.</p>
<p>˝You need to stop breaking things.˝ Lena laughed. She jumped on Kara and wrapped her legs around her.</p>
<p>˝Take me to the bedroom, it’s my turn now.˝ Lena ordered. Kara gladly obliged and super speeded to the bed, pushing Lena on and climbing onto her. Lena quickly changed positions and was now kissing Kara’s collarbone, leaving wet kisses all the way down to her boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena didn’t want to lose any more time, since she didn’t get to taste Kara the first time and she wasn’t the one to wait any longer. Her hands found their way into Kara’s boxers and she felt how horny Kara was, her juices soaking Lena’s hands. Lena heard her moan, it was quiet, as though she wanted to control herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Relax baby, let me show you how good it is.˝ Lena massaged her clit, it was swollen and so warm. She slowly slid one finger inside and immediately felt how tight Kara was. Lena was waiting for Kara to adjust, feeling the warmth around her finger. After she started feeling her relax a little, she went faster and faster.</p>
<p>˝Oh Rao…˝ Kara never felt anything so good in her life. ˝Lena…˝</p>
<p>˝I dreamt about this moment… I dreamt about feeling every inch of you.˝ Lena moaned as she slid another finger inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara gripped the sheets and they immediately tore under the raw strength or Kara’s hands. In no time the whole bed was destroyed. Kara felt that she was so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Pull out! Lena, please!˝ Kara pleaded. She came violently shaking and moaning, her brain unable to comprehend what just happened as she never experienced an orgasm before.</p>
<p>˝What happened? Why did you want me to pull out?˝ Lena got concerned, thinking that she somehow hurt Kara.</p>
<p>˝I would probably crush your fingers.˝ Kara managed to say in between moans.</p>
<p>˝Oh… I didn’t even think about that.˝ Lena thanked the gods for Kara’s fast thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren’t even close to being done. Hours later, they were exhausted, or at least Lena was. Kara was barely panting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝How are you not exhausted right now?! That’s not fair!˝ Lena complained.</p>
<p>˝I’m a Kryptonian. I don’t get tired that easily.˝ Kara teased her. They sat on the couch and looked around them, almost every piece of furniture was destroyed. Kara really needed to practice on her control. They looked at each other and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝My god, Alex is going to kill us! I don’t think she had this in mind when she said that I can use this house for my needs.˝ Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and laughed.</p>
<p>˝Yep, we are screwed.˝ Kara agreed and pulled Lena closer, not wanting to let her go just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You are the best thing that's ever been mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay, I couldn't post the chapter yesterday. </p><p>You know what day it is? It's Kara's birthday! And Lena has something perfect to give her. Hope no one ruins the birthday party.. fingers crossed!</p><p> </p><p>Update: I am currently in Dubai and unable to post new chapter. I will do it soon, I promise. Stay safe everyone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena eventually fell asleep on Kara, she was exhausted and desperately needed that nap. Kara let her sleep a little longer before she had to go back to the D.E.O. In an attempt to avoid waking Lena up, she levitated and switched their positions but as soon as she got up she accidentally hit the table and Lena woke up.</p><p> </p><p>˝Where are you going?˝ Lena asked, half asleep. She wanted Kara to stay.</p><p>˝I need to get back to the D.E.O. I need to apologize to J’onn and I really want to get you out of here as soon as possible.˝ Kara kissed Lena’s forehead before heading out.</p><p>˝But you are going to come back, right?˝ Lena sat up and looked at Kara. Kara turned around and smiled.</p><p>˝Always.˝ She sent Lena s kiss and walked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Up in the D.E.O. J’onn was talking to Brainy at the round table, Alex was in the conference room calling Kelly. Kara walked up to J’onn and asked for a private conversation. She really felt bad and kind of embarrassed to confront him after how she acted on Red Kryptonite.</p><p> </p><p>˝Is everything okay?˝ J’onn really saw no need for apology since that was not Kara talking.</p><p>˝I want to apologize to you about what I said yesterday… I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I know that you only want to help.˝ She bowed her head and played with her fingers.</p><p>˝I know, you don’t have to apologize.˝ J’onn smiled and hugged her around the shoulders. ˝How do you feel?˝</p><p>˝I feel fine. I just want this nightmare to be over with.˝ Kara exhaled deeply. ˝Any news on James?˝</p><p>˝We had a nice conversation about exposing your identity and protecting your partner. He agreed to drop it and apologized.˝ J’onn briefed Kara on the latest news as they walked back to the round table.</p><p> </p><p>It all sounded too good to be true, Kara wasn’t really convinced and neither was J’onn. Nonetheless, their focus had to be on how to make sure that James is telling the truth and the only way to do that is to surveillance him. J’onn picked two of his best agents and assigned them to this case, but all of that meant nothing if Kara didn’t go back to work.</p><p> </p><p>˝How am I supposed to go back to CatCo and act as if nothing happened? What am I supposed to do?˝ Kara expressed her concerns, knowing that James will probably act weird around her and everyone will notice.</p><p>˝Just keep your cool, if you see him acting weird go and apologize. Just do whatever it takes to make it seem normal. I’m not saying that you are the one that needs to apologize, just do it for the sake of him not being suspicious about us monitoring him.˝ J’onn explained his plan to Kara and all three of them listened carefully. Kara groaned in frustration, even though that apologize would be fake, she didn’t want to see James, let alone talk to him.</p><p>˝Fine. I will try my best not to break his neck.˝ She smiled sarcastically and flew out to change in her casual clothing.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of town, James was sitting in his office and nervously played with his pen. This conversation with J’onn infuriated him, he was frustrated that it had to come to this. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. James looked up and saw Kara waiting for him to let her in, he waived, calling her to enter.</p><p> </p><p>˝Hey…˝ Kara started, not knowing what to say. She just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and go back to Lena.</p><p>˝Hey.˝ He replied, his face serious.</p><p>˝Look… I wanted to apologize for what I did the other day. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I wasn’t able to think, Red Kryptonite took complete control over me.˝ Kara said the first thing that came to mind, knowing very well how pretentious and how untruthful it was. ˝How is your arm?˝</p><p>˝It’s okay, I know.˝ James smiled back at her and stood up. ˝How are you feeling?˝</p><p>˝I-I’m okay.˝ Kara frowned at his reaction, she didn’t trust him. Something just felt off.</p><p>˝I should apologize too. I should’ve minded my own business and accepted your rejection. I won’t be bothering you about your love life anymore and I won’t ask you to tell me.˝ James seemed like he accepted that rejection a little too soon regarding his initial reaction.</p><p>˝Thank you.˝ Kara exclaimed, still frowning and not believing him. ˝I think I need to get back home, I feel kind of sick.˝</p><p>˝Sure, no problem. Text me when you get better and want to come back to work.˝ He smiled at her and got back to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Kara walked out confused, she didn’t know where this sudden acceptance came from. The other day he was so angry that he threatened her and now he seems so calm and collected, even happy. She returned back to the D.E.O. and told the trio how the conversation went.</p><p> </p><p>˝He seemed okay with it. It was kind of odd, he smiled the whole time and he even apologized to me.˝ Kara explained. They were all really confused with his reaction but thought that they just got lucky.</p><p>˝Okay, we will monitor him for some time and if he does anything shady we will pay him a visit.˝ Alex reassured her. Kara nodded and walked to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>When she got back to Genesis, the house was back to normal. Kelex fixed everything and when she walked into Lena’s house without knocking, she saw her on the floor doing something but as Lena saw Kara, she quickly hid it. Why would Lena hide anything?</p><p> </p><p>˝Hey, what is that?˝ Kara referred to whatever Lena was hiding behind her back. She walked towards but Lena took a few steps back.</p><p>˝I can’t show you. Not yet.˝ Lena said as she was walking backwards to the bedroom. She quickly ran inside and Kara ran after her but Lena was already locking her safe. She put whatever she was holding inside of it.</p><p>˝Lena what’s going on? Why are you hiding things from me?˝ Kara frowned, she was suspicious. As she walked towards Lena, Lena quickly changed the subject.</p><p>˝It’s your birthday tomorrow, isn’t it?˝ She hoped that Kara would forget about the thing that she locked up.</p><p>˝Yes, but that is not what I asked you.˝ Kara was a little bit mad, she didn’t want any secrets between her and Lena. Lena bowed her head.</p><p>˝I promise you that I will show you soon. Will I be able to go out tomorrow and hang out with you guys?˝ Lena hoped to be there to celebrate Kara’s birthday too.</p><p>˝Fine, you don’t have to tell me.˝ Kara felt a bit hurt by that. ˝I will have to talk to Alex and J’onn about that, we need to be sure that you will be safe. Let me call them to get down here.˝</p><p> </p><p>When they made their way back down they discussed if letting Lena back out would be a good idea. J’onn and Alex saw no problem with her going out and hanging out with them at Kara’s place. That made both of them happy, Kara wanted Lena to be there and that meant the world to her.</p><p> </p><p>˝We talked about what we should do about Supergirl and J’onn gladly accepted the responsibilities that Supergirl has. He will take your place until all of this goes away.˝ Alex said.</p><p>˝I will keep this city safe until you are ready to come back and I will do it as Martian Manhunter. We don’t want James to suspect that something is going on. If he asks you why you aren’t out there saving people just tell him that there is a problem with your Super Suit and you can’t fight in it.˝ J’onn was happy to take her place, she needed to be just Kara for now. All of this was too much for her to be two people.</p><p>˝Thank you J’onn. I really appreciate it.˝ Kara hugged him and smiled.</p><p>˝We will leave you two alone. If you need anything just text Alex and we will deal with it.˝ J’onn smiled in return and both he and Alex went back to the D.E.O.</p><p> </p><p>Kara decided to stay the night and see if maybe Lena would tell her what she was hiding earlier. They decided to watch a movie and cuddle, it was close to midnight when Lena got up. She looked like she needed to get something off her chest. Kara never saw Lena act like this.</p><p> </p><p>˝What is going on? You are acting weird ever since I caught you hiding something.˝ Kara shifted herself so that she could properly talk to Lena. ˝Lena talk to me!˝</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Lena walked into the bedroom and came back out with a box. It was a medium sized box with black ribbon about it. She slowly made her way towards Kara and offered it to her, Kara gladly accepted.</p><p> </p><p>˝What is that?˝ She asked before opening.</p><p>˝That is what I was hiding today. I wanted to wait for midnight to give it to you. Happy birthday Kara! Open it!˝ Lena sat back down beside Kara and waited for her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>When Kara opened it up she saw a small air compressed bottle with some sort of white smoke inside. She gave Lena a skeptical look and proceeded to take the bottle out.</p><p> </p><p>˝Shake it.˝ Lena guided Kara towards her birthday present.</p><p>˝Are you sure?˝ To Kara it looked like some kind of toxic bomb and she wasn’t really keen on shaking it.</p><p>˝Yes, just do it already!˝ Lena’s smile kept getting bigger and bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Kara shook the bottle and the while smoke disappeared, showing her what her present really was. In the middle of the bottle there was a small planet floating. Lena was working on it since the day Kara stayed the night in her apartment. It was a replica of Krypton. Kara’s eyes lit up and she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>˝Is that…˝ Kara looked up at Lena. ˝Is that Krypton?˝</p><p>˝Yes it is. Well…it’s a replica˝ Lena was so happy to show Kara the end result.</p><p>˝Lena this is…this is my world.˝ Kara’s eyes started to fill with tears. Happy tears, of course. ˝Thank you. This is the best present I will ever get.˝ Kara kissed her and the tears streamed down her face. Lena wiped them away and kissed her back.</p><p>˝If you open it, it will evaporate. I can always make you another one, but it has to stay inside.˝ Lena explained to Kara. She talked about the way she made it and how she got the idea.</p><p>˝You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.˝ Kara hugged Lena and they sat on the floor for some time before going to bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they woke up it was raining outside, dark clouds filled the sky above Genesis. There were some agents outside but besides them, the town was empty. It was time for the two of them to get back up and prepare everything for Kara’s birthday party/game night.</p><p> </p><p>˝Happy birthday sis!˝ Alex hugged Kara and gave her a dozen of kisses on each of her cheeks. ˝This is a present from the three of us! You should open it somewhere private.˝</p><p> </p><p>J’onn and Brainy wished her a happy birthday and all of them walked to the combat room. It was a hexagon shaped room with Kryptonite emitters which were turned off. Kara opened the box and inside were a pair of glasses identical to the ones she was wearing right now.</p><p> </p><p>˝Put them on, then take them off.˝ Brainy was proudly smiling as he was the one who created them.</p><p> </p><p>Kara switched the glasses and whisked them off. As soon as she did it her new suit was forming around her. It was a completely new design with armor that looked more like a combat suit. Her cape was still the same but the suit was a darker shade of blue with the House of El symbol on it. The symbol was also a darker shade of red with gold around it. This suit had shoulder pads which were dark red with gold details and her boots were the same color but they looked so much better than the ones she had. The boots were also equipped with armor and altogether she looked like a warrior.</p><p> </p><p>˝This is awesome!˝ Kara yelled, she was so excited to wear it. ˝I love it!˝</p><p>˝I also equipped it with yellow sun emitters.˝ Brainy proudly explained. ˝If you ever need it, just press the House of El symbol and it will start to heal you.˝</p><p>˝That’s brilliant! Brainy you are a genius!˝ Kara didn’t want to take it off, she loved every inch of it.</p><p>˝Put your glasses back on.˝ Brainy said. When she put them on, the suit disappeared. Brainy explained how it works and told her about all the hidden feature that it had.</p><p>˝You two need to go, we will be there in 30 minutes, it is safer for her to not be seen walking outside.˝ J’onn urged them to go and settle in Kara’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They finally got there and the whole apartment was already set up and ready for her birthday. It had all, from potstickers and pizza to cakes and donuts. When they closed the door, Kara saw a note on the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another surprise for you, love you! –Alex˝</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled and rushed to eat half of the potstickers while Lena was looking around. She never really saw Kara’s apartment. It looked so warm and welcoming, it felt like home should feel.</p><p> </p><p>˝I love your apartment.˝ Lena said, still looking around. ˝It looks so cozy and welcoming.˝</p><p>˝It looks even better now.˝ Kara placed Lena’s present on the coffee table in the living room. She wanted everyone to see what Lena made for her.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of them arrived in no time and their jaws dropped when they saw it standing on the coffee table. Brainy was the first one to pick it up and examine it, he immediately asked if it was from Lena and Kara confirmed it was. They took turns to look at it while Kara and Lena poured their drinks. They hung out for quite some time and Alex was constantly checking in with the agents that were surveilling James.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alex: </strong>
  <em>Any news? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Valdez: </strong>
  <em>Still in position, target is not moving.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alex: </strong>
  <em>Keep me posted. If he leaves, call immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Valdez: </strong>
  <em>Copy that Director.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The time passed by quickly, they talked, laughed, played board games in which Lena and Kara won almost every time. Suddenly a call interrupts the fun and J'onn urges the rest to stay quiet. Alex answers and puts the agents on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>˝You are on speaker, what happened?˝ Alex asked the agent.</p><p><em>˝The target is on the move. It seems like he is carrying a bag</em>. <em>It looks like a birthday bag. He is walking towards the area where the apartment of Kara Danvers is. Should we engage?˝ </em>The agent waited patiently as all of them looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>They knew where he was going. He was coming here.</p><p> </p><p>˝Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage.˝ Alex hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Last Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am really sorry guys for not being here. I had a family tragedy and my brother passed away. We were really close and it took a lot for me to force myself to do anything really. I hope you will understand. Once again, i am sorry.</p>
<p>Just to remind you guys since I haven't been here for a long time, there will be grammatical errors since English is not my native language, I will be posting as often as I possibly can since I started working again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night suddenly fell silent. Everybody sat there in silence, their minds racing against each other to find the solution to this problem. Kara pulled Lena closer to her and took Lena’s hand in hers. They shared a scared look, both of them feeling like something bad is going to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝You need to let go.˝ Alex gestured towards Kara and Lena as she was looking outside the window for any sign that James is near.</p>
<p>Lena’s hand slowly slid out of Kara’s and she stood up to change seats with J’onn. Kara felt a rush of sudden anger so powerful that she dared not to control it as her eyes flickered bright red. Her mind was playing a lot of different scenarios, none of them pretty in any way.</p>
<p>˝Hey, calm down, he is almost here.˝ Alex took Kara’s hand and squeezed it tight. ˝We won’t let anything happen to her.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knocking on the door startled everybody even though they expected him. They nodded to each other and sat down as though they were having a wonderful time, not stressed at all. Kara fixed her glasses and walked up to the front door, as she opened it, she was greeted by James’ big smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Happy birthday Kara-!˝ James hugged Kara as soon as she opened the door, making it so that she can’t prepare to reject him. His hands went a little too low for Lena’s liking and her Luthor genes made a huge mistake as her eyes followed his hands. He noticed it but it wasn’t in his wildest dreams that Kara Danvers would be into girls. James decided to test that theory.</p>
<p>Throughout the night, the conversation went pretty smooth even though there were times when Lena showed a good amount of resentment towards James and the rest of them tried to convince him that that was the alcohol talking, not Lena. James wanted nothing more than to believe them, he didn’t want to even imagine Kara being with anyone else, let alone another woman. His hatred towards that thought created his next move. As the night went by Brainy decided to leave so he greeted everyone and walked home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I know it’s my birthday but I’m kind of tired and want to go to bed.˝ Kara tried bringing the night to a close. Alex exhaled in relief and greeted that idea with a smile.</p>
<p>˝Me too. I’m drunk and I really should sleep it off. Tomorrow is another work day.˝ Alex stood up and took their glasses to the sink.</p>
<p>˝I am too drunk to even walk right now. Can I sleep here tonight? ˝ James said without breaking eye contact with Lena. She smiled looking down, clearly disgusted.</p>
<p>˝No worries, Mr. Olsen. I’ll call you a cab.˝ Lena pulled her phone out and ordered him an Uber. He smiled as though he realized he was not welcome there. He decided to play Lena’s game even though he was not nearly as smart as she was.</p>
<p>˝Does that mean that I will be sharing a cab with you, Lena?’ Hearing her name come out of James’ mouth made Lena cringe. It gave her chills.</p>
<p>˝It’s Miss Luthor for you.˝ she replied to him uninterested. ˝And no. I have my personal driver.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tension was getting bigger with every second that passed but neither Kara nor Alex could get involved. Not without risking being overly protective. Lena is a strong woman, she can take care of herself. Within a few minutes both James’ uber and Lena’s driver were here. They all left Kara’s apartment and headed out to the exit. James sat in the uber and waited for Lena to drive off but she was doing the exact same thing. She wasn’t about to risk James following her home. As minutes went by and neither of them drove off, Lena decided to go to L-Corp. When her driver drove off, James told his uber to follow Lena’s car. His smile was soon wiped off of his face when he realized that Lena made him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝You can move along, Mr. Olsen, I’m not going where you think I am going.˝ Lena signaled Uber to keep driving as she exited the car in front of her building. She texted Kara that she will be going to the D.E.O as soon as she picks up something from her vault.</p>
<p>The thought of being outsmarted by a woman made him furious. He was determined to get the information about who Kara’s boyfriend is and maybe, just maybe Lena knew the answer. That thought made him think. What if he blackmailed her? But with what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James got home, poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down in the dark. Lena fucking Luthor. Of all people, it had to be her who was working with Kara. James decided to get the name of Kara’s partner no matter what. She was his and no one else’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lena must know something. Kara and she got really close in the last couple of weeks. Blackmail would be ideal, but what is there to blackmail her about? Her company is clean, her bank accounts are by the books.. How can I get her to tell me what she knows?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already 2:30 in the morning. Every thought that followed was more and more violent until the only thing on his mind was to hurt Lena in order to extract information. In his head that was the only way to get to the truth he so desperately desired. His obsession with Kara was so big that he didn’t think about the consequences that would follow his monstrous plan.</p>
<p>˝You will regret the day that you said no to me.˝ James downed his scotch and smashed the glass against the wall before going to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara couldn’t rest until she saw with her own eyes that Lena is safe. She paced in front of the D.E.O. until Lena got there. When she saw her, she rushed to hug her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Oh thank Rao!˝ Kara hugged her a little too tight before letting go. ˝Are you okay?˝</p>
<p>˝Yes, he had me followed but I figured it out on time. I don’t think he was too happy when I waved him off.˝ Lena pulled Kara towards the elevator and kissed her when they got inside. Her lips felt like a medicine after such a horrible day. Kara reciprocated and pushed Lena against the elevator wall before pinning her arms above her head.</p>
<p>˝As much as I would love to do it in the elevator, I don’t think this one is the best option. I really don't want your sister to have to witness that.˝ Lena smirked and fixed her hair before elevator door opened.</p>
<p>˝You’re right. Do you want to sleep in my apartment tonight?˝ Kara blurted, catching Lena off guard.</p>
<p>˝What?˝ Lena’s eyes now wide open. ˝I don’t think that’s a good idea. As much as I would love that, we can’t be sure that he is still not planning something and all this is just an act to try and deceive us.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena was right. It was nowhere near safe right now, not outside and certainly not in Kara’s apartment. Kara kept insisting and she promised to keep Lena safe no matter what so eventually Lena agreed to sleep at Kara’s tonight. They quickly took the elevator back up and Kara flew them in the alley next to her apartment. She checked to see if everything was safe before telling Lena to follow and even though she really checked every single corner, she still felt like someone was there with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I don’t think we are alone.˝ Kara whispered and gestured Lena to keep quiet. ˝I’ll scan the apartment.˝</p>
<p>Kara took her glasses off and used her X-ray vision to scan the whole place. Everything seemed in order except one small thing. In the corner of her eye she saw a shiny small circle under her sofa. She immediately knew what it was.</p>
<p>˝It’s a listening device.˝ She whispered and reached for it before destroying it with her heat vision. ˝It was him. He planted it here so he would catch any info about my new boyfriend. I fucking hate him. So much.˝</p>
<p>Kara was evidently furious but Lena’s touch immediately calmed her down. She closed her eyes and let the feeling overwhelm her, it felt good. Really good. Lena guided her towards the room and on to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Sit. Please.˝ Lena tapped the spot beside her before taking her shirt off and lying down. ˝I want to feel you beside me tonight.˝</p>
<p>˝I wouldn’t want to sleep anywhere else tonight. I love you.˝ Kara kissed Lena before pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout the night Kara was constantly waking up , coughing was the reason she was unable to sleep peacefully. She was never sick, she couldn’t be. There is nothing that could affect her on Earth unless she lost her powers.</p>
<p>˝Baby, are you okay?˝ Lena asked, still half asleep as she caressed Kara’s cheek. ˝I didn’t know you could get sick.¨</p>
<p>˝That’s the problem.˝ Kara said sitting up. ˝I can’t.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their short conversation was interrupted by someone trying to open Kara’s front door by picking her lock. Kara immediately grabbed Lena and flew her to the D.E.O. Lena noticed that Kara was having trouble flying and the only thing on her mind was that someone tried to poison her. Kara’s movements were uncoordinated and she was changing the speed of her flying every second.</p>
<p>They landed at the D.E.O. just as Alex was walking out of the conference room. She noticed them immediately and rushed to see what was wrong. Kara tripped over her feet but Lena caught her right on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝What happened?˝ Alex asked, inspecting Kara’s face as she let go of Lena.</p>
<p>˝We were sleeping and she was constantly waking up, coughing. The only thing that I could think of was poisoning.˝ Lena said, never letting go of Kara’s hand. Her mind was already searching for answers. ˝We found a listening device under her sofa.˝</p>
<p>˝A..what?! Bug? Under your sofa?˝ Alex was shocked at first but quickly connected the dots. ˝James.. Okay but that wouldn’t cause her to cough like that. Did she eat or drink anything when you two were alone?˝</p>
<p>˝No, we went straight to bed after she made sure that everything was safe. I don’t know what could cause that. I mean, she can’t be hurt with anything other than Kryptonite, right?˝ Lena helped Alex to the med bay and together they made sure that Kara was safe in the D.E.O. bed.</p>
<p>˝I’ll do a quick scan to see if I can find anything.˝ Alex took her tablet and started working on the tests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime Lena sat right beside Kara, talking to her about what could’ve caused this. After a couple of minutes Alex returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝It was Kryptonite poisoning.˝ she handed the tablet over to Lena and Kara to see for themselves. They sat there in complete shock and disbelief.</p>
<p>˝Poisoning?! But we weren’t anywhere else besides here and my apartment. How is that possible?˝ Kara looked at Alex and then at Lena before Lena spoke.</p>
<p>˝I know what it is.˝ Lena smirked and stood up, clearly pissed and on the verge of tears. The thought of someone trying to hurt the love of her life made her blood boil. She wanted to show James what a Luthor would do to him if he ever hurt Kara.</p>
<p>˝What?˝ Kara sat on the bed, her eyes never leaving Lena as she paced around the room.˝What are you talking about?˝</p>
<p>˝It was in the present.˝ Lena concluded. ˝You never opened it.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wave of shock and chills that overwhelmed all three of them when Lena said that was horrifying. Suddenly everything fell in to the right place. It was clear to her that this was an orchestrated attack. James tried to slowly poison Kara and it was probably him picking her lock when she flew outside the apartment with Lena in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝He tried to poison me.˝ Kara’s voice became shaky and even though she hated him, she still felt betrayed. They knew each other for years.</p>
<p>˝No way. You would’ve coughed at least once in the time that we were all there when he gave you that present.˝ Alex challenged Kara’s claim. ˝How come you didn’t feel anything right as he handed you the bag?</p>
<p>˝It must’ve been remote activated. Even he is not that stupid to activate it before coming in, he must’ve known that all of us would be there. I assume it is not Kryptonite in a crystal form. The only way I can imagine it is that inside that present is a Kryptonite diffuser, like the one I made for lead but smaller.˝ Lena offered her solution which seemed plausible to Alex. ˝That’s why Kara couldn’t see it with her x-ray vision nor feel it when we entered the apartment. He would have to activate it when he was sure that Kara was alone inside. I assume it didn’t work as planned because we had two windows open.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Okay but… What was his plan?˝  Alex walked over to the conference room with Lena and Kara. She called J’onn and Brainy to join them.˝We need to figure it out before he really hurts Kara. And when I say hurt, I mean kill.˝

 They had to find a way to stop this mess once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Maybe I'm not good enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This new character Lucas that you will come across in this chapter is a one time occurrence. My brothers name was Lucas and he loved Supergirl so I just wanted to honor him by letting him live in her world for one chapter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now you can fly right beside her whenever you want. I love you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As all of them discussed the main problem at hand, Lena had her own thoughts and doubts on her mind. All her life everyone blamed her for not living up to her last name, not being good enough for her mother and brother, being too weak to show the world her full potential. Even though all she wanted was to do good, these things still haunted her throughout her adult life. Lena’s mind went to a dark place, a place where she blames herself for these things happening to Kara.</p>
<p>As they all talked to each other and no one paid any attention to Lena, she decided to get some fresh air and move away from everyone. She didn’t want to bother Kara with these thoughts that she had. Kara had enough of her own problems, Lena thought. She took a cup of coffee to go from the stand in front of the D.E.O. and sat on the bench in the park. As it was a work day, there were not many people outside in the park and she could get some peace and quiet under the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What if the only reason all of this is happening is because I told her to stay that night when she had to do the interview with me and report it to James in the morning? What if that is a cause for all of this? It could’ve all been prevented if I wasn’t so fucking drunk and clingy. Now her life is on the line and I am to blame for that. I can’t even imagine if something were to happen to Kara. I would hate myself for the rest of my life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of dizziness and nausea. She thought that maybe it was from lack of sleep and all the stress from the past couple of days. As she kept drinking the coffee, she felt like the world was spinning around her. Last thing she remembers is a paramedic carrying her to an ambulance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile at the D.E.O.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SuperFriends were sitting at the conference table as Brainy explained to them how exactly was Kara poisoned. He enlarged an image of Kryptonite diffuser and showed them the process of sanding the Kryptonite crystal to fit the diffuser filter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Brainy, can you tell us anything about where James got the Kryptonite? ˝ J’onn asked while looking at the tablet in front of him.</p>
<p>˝I’m afraid that the only source that I found of Kryptonite anywhere in the world was our vault, the Fortress and Lex’s underground lab.˝ Brainy noticed that Lena was gone but he didn’t say anything. He thought that the others noticed too.</p>
<p>˝Do you think that Lex might be involved?˝ Alex suggested to Brainy. ˝He is still in hiding after the accident with his Lexosuit. Maybe he decided to get revenge on Superman by hurting the only family he has here on Earth.˝</p>
<p>Alex’s words were plausible and it seemed like that was the only way James could’ve gotten the diffuser.</p>
<p>˝Maybe we can get Lena here and ask her if she knows anything about her brother’s inventions and if he had such things in his vault.˝ Brainy suggested and suddenly everyone looked at him confused. He gestured at Lena’s empty seat and when they saw that she wasn’t there, panic set in.</p>
<p>˝Where is she?!˝ Kara abruptly stood up and looked at Brainy as though he was supposed to know.</p>
<p>˝I thought you noticed that she wasn’t here.˝ Brainy was as confused as all of them now. ˝Oh Sprock, you didn’t know.˝</p>
<p>˝Brainy, track her cell. Alex and I will get a team to patrol the city. Kara -˝ J’onn started to give the orders but was interrupted by Kara.</p>
<p>˝I know what I have to do. Just tell me over the comms if you find anything.˝ she flew out of the D.E.O. faster than ever. As she hovered over the city, Kara put all of her focus in isolating Lena’s voice in any way from all of the cars and shouting that overwhelmed the city streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, come on… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her eyes closed, Kara used her super hearing to scan every city block, every park and every building to try and find her. Every minute that she was out there felt like a second. The whole D.E.O. was searching for Lena. Her focus was interrupted by Alex’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara, we found something… You should come back. It looks like we are in a race against time.˝ Alex’s voice sounded shaky and serious. Kara knew immediately that they had bad news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes abruptly opened and she turned around, making her way to the D.E.O. headquarters. She could feel her heart beating so fast like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her whole body was shaking, she felt weak, useless. In a matter of seconds Kara was back at the D.E.O. and she made her way to the round table where Alex, J’onn and Brainy stood in front of eight monitors. Alex was standing next to a team of six agents, all of them gearing up with Kevlar vests and M4 carbine rifles, including Alex. J’onn was already suited up and was helping Alex load the guns with ammo.</p>
<p>The scene in front of her made her knees buckle and suddenly she started feeling the weight of the situation and how quickly she could lose Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Alex what is going on?! What is all of this? Why are you gearing up with rifles?!˝ Kara’s voice was so shaky that she could barely speak.</p>
<p>˝It’s bad Kara… It’s really bad.˝ Alex finished gearing up and Brainy pulled out security footage from the store on the other side of the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the footage Lena was seen buying the coffee, walking up to the bench and a couple of minutes later an ambulance pulled right next to the park and two male paramedics took her inside. Something seemed off to all of them. How did they know that she needed help?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝We looked at the footage six times already and not one person that walked past her stopped and called the ambulance. They somehow knew where to go.˝ J’onn explained.</p>
<p>Kara carefully watched the footage a few times, stopping it every couple of seconds to get a better look at the whole scene. After some time she noticed that the barista working at the stand left as soon as paramedics arrived. He seemed nervous and tried to look at the directions where camera couldn’t catch his face as though he knew where the cameras were.</p>
<p>˝There! It was a setup! Look at the guy working at the stand!˝ Kara quickly pointed at the screen and started pacing nervously around the room. ˝He must’ve put something in the coffee and when she was out they took her! Those and not paramedics! They are all working together! ˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their hearts dropped immediately. Even though they always had to gear up, they expected to find her safe and sound in a hospital somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Brainy, pull every security footage you can find to every abandoned building in the city. This was a kidnapping.˝ J’onn turned to Alex and hesitated. They shared a look and she knew what it meant. ˝Call it.˝</p>
<p>Suddenly the room went silent, every agent stopped and all eyes were on Alex as she walked to the computer in the corner of the room. Kara’s eyes filled with tears as she watched Alex close her eyes and press the button. Kara hoped that Alex wasn’t doing what she thought she was doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>ATTENTION AGENTS! CODE 207! EVERY AVAILABLE UNIT REPORT TO COMMANDING OFFICER IMMEDIATELY FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS! CODE 207! I REPEAT, CODE 207!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As soon as she finished talking, Alex looked at Kara who was standing at the round table. Her eyes were filled with tears, she was angry, sad, defeated.</p>
<p>˝Kara… I am so sorry-˝ Alex tried to comfort Kara but was interrupted by deafening sound of bending metal. Kara crushed the end of the table with her bare hands and flew away in hope of finding Lena on her own. The amount of fear and anger she was feeling was unimaginable and the last thing that she wanted was someone telling her that it will be okay. That Lena will be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that Kara ever wanted was someone to call her own. Someone who would wake up by her side every morning and lay next to her every night. She wanted to feel human, to feel wanted and cared for but she also wanted to give all of that to her other half. Right now she felt like she betrayed Lena and all that she stood for, but none of them couldn’t even imagine the severity of what was about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One week later…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole D.E.O. worked tirelessly for a whole week and there was no sign of Lena anywhere. Kara barely slept throughout this time and Alex was on the verge of a breakdown. She knew how much Lena meant to her sister and the thought of not being able to help kept her up at night. Kara woke up every morning at 3:30am, she suited up and until people started going to work she listened for Lena’s voice in the sky. Her days were pretty much the same, wake up, listen, search, and sleep. She barely ate anything in those 7 days. As the time was going by, her hope of finding Lena alive was slowly fading away…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Kara, can you hear me?˝ Her mind was now filled with Alex’s voice calling her. Kara immediately shifted her focus to her sister.</p>
<p>˝Did you find her?! Is she okay?!˝ Kara already started flying back but Alex quickly shattered all the hope that built up in those few moments before.</p>
<p>˝No. There is no trace of her anywhere but I just wanted to tell you that people who were involved have now been linked to James’ deceased father Marcus Olsen. We believe that…that James is involved in this.˝ Alex said, almost whispering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without realization, Kara started falling down from the sky. She felt like her soul left her body and she was certain that if James is involved, Lena is not okay. At the last second she stopped herself from smashing the car beneath her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I am going to rip his heart out with my bare hands if he has done anything to Lena.˝ Kara said, her fists clenched and ready to rearrange his face. The thought of James anywhere near Lena made her blood boil, she was furious.</p>
<p>˝Kara, I know that Lena is someone you love and that your heart beats for her, that’s why we need to play this smart. I don’t know how he hid her or where but we will find her. I will not stop until she is by your side and I know that you won’t stop too. Now please come back, we need to consider all possible hideout spots.˝ Alex pleaded.</p>
<p>˝I’m on my way.˝ Kara headed back to the D.E.O. and on her way she flew past CatCo only to see that James was not there. She decided to ask around before going back to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t even bother to change her clothes, somehow she thought that being Supergirl will get her much more respect and information and she was right. Kara flew inside the building and stopped the intern that was arranging papers in James’ office. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and put the papers to the side. He was pretty young, around 24, Kara would say. He had blonde hair and green eyes, not very tall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hey, James is currently not here but I can take your message if you would like.˝ He said smiling. Kara knew immediately that he was clueless and didn’t have any foul intentions. She smiled back.</p>
<p>˝What’s your name?˝ She approached him and shook his hand.</p>
<p>˝I’m Lucas. I am actually new here. It’s an honor to meet you.˝ He was fascinated by the fact that Supergirl, a Kryptonian was standing in front of him. He was a really big fan.</p>
<p>˝I need to ask you for a favor. I need to know where James is.˝ Kara didn’t hesitate but she saw that Lucas did so she quickly continued before he could say no. ˝Lucas, it is really important. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t. I promise that I won’t say who told me.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas thought about it for a moment and at the end he gave in. Supergirl wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone right?</p>
<p>˝He said that his father had a warehouse at his property in Russia. When he died, the warehouse became abandoned and no one visited ever since. It was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He said that a friend will give him a lift there and that he won’t be here for a while. He needs to clean it and sell the things that have been left inside.˝ Lucas handed Kara a letter that James left in his office and walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was considering going after him alone but her mind overruled her heart and she decided to share the information she gathered with Alex and the others. She arrived at the D.E.O. and without a word pulled out a map of Russia across all 8 monitors. Alex looked at her surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Care to share why we are looking at the map of Russia?˝ Alex signaled Brainy to join as he was standing on the balcony.</p>
<p>˝On the way back I decided to stop at CatCo.˝ Kara knew that right now the idea didn’t sound smart and that they will probably think that she blew the whole operation.</p>
<p>˝Kara!˝ Alex exhaled in disappointment. ˝Please tell me that you didn’t confront him.˝</p>
<p>˝He wasn’t there. He is in Russia.˝ Kara continued without even glancing at the three of them. She was so focused on finding a hidden warehouse on the map.</p>
<p>˝And how exactly do you know that?˝ Brainy asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>˝I talked to an intern that was arranging James’ papers, he gave me the note that James left saying that he is going to Russia and a friend is giving him a lift. His father had a warehouse in the middle of nowhere but when he died, the warehouse became abandoned.˝ Kara tried to explain as best as she could all the while searching for any sign of a warehouse.</p>
<p>˝I will get right on it. We will find that warehouse in no time.˝ Brainy sat down and started locating the warehouse. This information gave all of them a little bit of hope that Lena will be home soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile in Russia…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lena felt warm blood streaming down her neck as James held a knife to her throat. She went through so much in the past week and a half that she was almost ready to give up. She sat in the dark and musky room and the only source of light was a small window that was covered with cardboard. Lena’s hands were bound behind her back and her legs to the chair that she was sitting on. She was wearing a white tank top that was now covered in dried blood and a pair of skinny jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Just tell me who he is and I will drop you off somewhere, you will be safe.˝ James tried asking calmly even though he was losing his patience. He pressed the knife a little harder against her neck and Lena winced in pain. ˝Tell me!!!˝</p>
<p>˝You can torture me all you want and I still won’t tell you anything.˝ Lena said looking at the wall in front of her. She was exhausted, in pain and her heart was breaking for Kara.</p>
<p>˝I will find a way to get it out of you. You will see.˝ James threw the knife and it hammered next to Lena’s head, cutting her ear a little bit.</p>
<p>˝You tortured me, beat me, starved me, stabbed me and I still haven’t told you anything. I will never tell you. You might as well just kill me. Kill me now.˝ Lena sounded dead inside. She went through hell and all she wanted was for all of this to stop but telling James the truth was not an option. She hated him with everything inside of her.</p>
<p>With a quick turn, James grabbed Lena’s neck. He slashed the ropes that she was bound with and slammed her against the wall.</p>
<p>˝I will kill you!˝ He started choking her in hope that she will talk but slowly her eyes started filling with blood and he let her go. She fell to the ground unconscious. James left her there and walked out to smoke a cigarette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he calmed a little he decided to play this out a little different. He grabbed a camera from his car and went back inside. If Lena was not about to talk, Kara will. James dragged Lena to the bed that he had in the corner of the room where he slept. He threw her on to the bed and chained her ankle to it.</p>
<p>˝Smile for the camera.˝ James started recording her without any explanation. Lena sat there covered in blood, bruised and on the verge of tears. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was wet from the waterboarding that James preformed in order to extract information. He recorded a small clip and put the camera on the desk next to the bed. ˝Good girl.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I need this footage as a proof that you are still breathing.˝ James explained as he started to upload the footage to his laptop.</p>
<p>Lena immediately knew what James’ plan was but she couldn’t understand how he would do it without exposing himself.</p>
<p>˝She will never tell you anything in order to save me. I am no one. I am nothing to her.˝ Lena pretended. It frustrated James so much that Lena knew his every move in advance and even though she knew that James would beat her, she still provoked him.</p>
<p>˝Maybe I should send her a video of you being killed. I can guarantee you that she will do anything to save you.˝ Even though James was bluffing, that thought scared Lena so much. She didn’t want to die. She loved life and most importantly she loved Kara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James took his phone and typed a message to Kara. He knew that if he sends it, it’s a game over for him. The amount of jealousy and obsession over Kara clouded his mind and he decided to destroy himself completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>James: </strong>
  <em>I have something that you might like.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 Attachment – Video.mp4</em>
</p>
<p>Message sent</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kryptonite heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are yet another chapter closer to Supercorp being reunited. Will they be able to rescue Lena on time or will James succeed in his monstrous plan?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet and windy evening in National City, the sun was about to set and the orange and blue sky was covered in snow white clouds. Kara was sitting on the edge of Lena’s office balcony and was watching all of the happy people beneath her. Couples taking their evening walks and licking ice cream, kids playing on the beach, people watering their garden… She thought so many times how lucky they are to have their loved ones next to them and how much she wanted that for herself.</p>
<p>For the past week and a half, Kara was rarely seen outside in a daytime. She mostly searched for Lena at night when her senses were heightened. Even she needed time off, time to recuperate and take care of herself. Kara loved sitting on Lena’s balcony because it reminded her of happier times, times where Lena was right next to her. It happened more than a few times in the past couple of days that Kara ended up crying at that exact spot for hours because she felt so guilty that she didn’t take better care of Lena’s safety. Too many times different scenarios played out in her head of James hurting Lena, even killing her. Kara didn’t want to think about that because she was sure that they would eventually find Lena alive.</p>
<p>For the sake of the operation Kara’s phone was linked to the D.E.O. network in case James tries to contact her somehow. She didn’t mind them going through her phone since she didn’t keep anything important on it. Even her date night photos with Lena were polaroids. She liked the idea of physically going through hundreds of photos in her photo albums and she made sure that every photo had a date and place where it was taken.</p>
<p>As she was sitting on the edge and looking at the sky, her comms suddenly turned on. She could hear D.E.O. agents talking in the distance but nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Hello? Alex? J’onn?˝ Kara called but no one answered. She tried again. ˝Is anyone there? Guys?˝</p>
<p>˝Kara.˝ Alex said through tears. She wasn’t really a crying type but the last couple of days exhausted her mentally and she just broke.</p>
<p>˝Alex?! Are you okay?!˝ Kara stood up at the edge, ready to fly up.</p>
<p>˝I am…but…but she isn’t.˝ Alex tried to silence her crying but was unsuccessful.</p>
<p>˝You…you found her?˝ Kara barely managed to speak, tears filling her eyes. ˝Is she-…is she dead?˝</p>
<p>˝J’onn… I can’t- ˝ Alex turned off her comms and J’onn turned his on. She couldn’t tell her sister over the phone what she saw.</p>
<p>˝Kara. You need to come here right away. The situation is serious, we’ve got a message from James. He sent it to your phone and Brainy is trying to get his digital fingerprint to see from where he sent it.˝ J’onn quickly filled Kara in but it was evident that he was distressed too.</p>
<p>˝I’m on my way. What did the message say?˝ Kara flew pretty high to get there as fast as possible, every second without Lena is a second longer that she is in danger.</p>
<p>˝It’s not a message. It’s a video.˝ J’onn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right at that moment, Kara arrived at the D.E.O. and rushed to the round table that was now replaced with a new one. There was no one at the D.E.O. now, except J’onn and Alex. Alex ran up to her, turned her away from the monitors before she could see anything and they shared a long and emotional hug,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Behind you on the monitors is the video that James had sent to you but it is really hard to watch.˝ Alex began to prepare Kara for what she was about to see. She took Kara’s hands in hers and glanced over Kara’s shoulder to the monitors behind her before closing her eyes and narrowing her brows.</p>
<p>˝Alex, I need to see it.˝ Kara said calmly. ˝It is my fault that I didn’t take better care of her. I need to see what my actions did to her.˝</p>
<p>˝You are not ready, trust me. I will be here with you while you watch it, holding your hand.˝ Alex took Kara’s right hand and tuned her around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen was kind of blurry. The only thing that you could see was someone’s chained leg and light reflecting from the pool of what Kara assumed was blood mixed with water. Just before J’onn pressed play, Brainy joined them, signaling that he got a ping. They acknowledged his find and J’onn started the video.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Smile for the camera. Don’t cry, you don’t want her to see you cry. Good girl.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video was 26 seconds long and it was mostly Lena sitting in the dark while James filmed her from top to bottom. Kara felt sick, she buried her head in Alex’s neck and screamed at the top of her lungs. She wasn’t saying anything, she just screamed. Alex pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, never letting go of her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I want him dead!˝ Kara managed to somewhat yell through the rivers of tears that were streaming down her face. She let go of Alex and tried to wipe her tears that were flowing endlessly down her tired face but they were persistent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Russia – 1h before…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James started packing all of his stuff after he rigged the place with Kryptonite bombs. Lena was locked in another room, unaware of his monstrous plan. She was hoping that Kara was on her way and that she will finally be able to hug her. Her hands hurt from the rope that was tightly wrapped around her wrists for days, she was hungry and every inch of her body was in pain.</p>
<p> Suddenly, she could hear someone opening the door. Her heart forced her to hope again that it was Kara, but the reality soon shattered all that when James walked in. He looked tired, his previously muscled body was drained, he was skinny and had bags under his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝I made a little surprise for Kara with a help of my friend. I am afraid you and I will be going on a trip.˝ James smirked and downed the scotch that he was holding in his hand. ˝I will just need a little favor from you.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James brought another chair and turned it away from Lena. He mounted a camera on the back of the chair and pressed record. As he sat on it, he pulled out a gun and a small piece of paper.</p>
<p>˝You are going to read it or I am going to wait here for Kara and execute her right in front of you with Kryptonite bullets.˝ James pointed the gun at Lena. ˝Read it.˝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena decided to read it without arguing and even though the only thing that she was able to think about was that gun and Kara dying in front of her, she did it on the first try. James turned the camera off and walked up to Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝If I didn’t have so much work to do right now, you and I would be doing something much more fun.˝ He pulled her chin up and smirked, but she quickly turned her head to the side and tried to erase the image that just popped up in her head.</p>
<p>˝Go to hell.˝ Lena cried weakly. She didn’t have any more strength in her to argue and shout at him. Over the past week she became visibly thinner and weaker, she was covered in dried blood and the only food that she was given were protein bars. The only thing that he regularly gave her was water because he didn’t want her to die. Not just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving Lena all alone in the darkness. She laid on the bed and cried, hoping that Kara will kick the door down and carry her away from the pain and torture that James put upon her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, Brainy, Alex, J’onn and Kara discussed a plan of extraction. They were aware that this is potentially a very dangerous operation for Supergirl and that there might be more Kryptonite at the site. Alex and J’onn assembled a team of their best agents and filled them in on the task at hand. It was decided that Kara will be the one to focus only on Lena and getting her out and that the rest of them will deal with James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>˝Okay, listen up.˝ Alex spoke to the agents in front of her. ˝As all of you know, this is a rescue mission with the highest possible risk. The person we are here to rescue today in Lena Luthor and I am pretty sure that all of you know her already. We believe that she is being held hostage in an abandoned warehouse in the woods near Bratsk and the person holding her hostage is James Olsen.˝</p>
<p>J’onn stood next to her and continued.</p>
<p>˝Alex, as your commanding officer, will be giving orders in this operation. This person is extremely dangerous and is not to be approached without a direct order. You work as a team and you get out alive as a team.˝ J’onn walked away and Alex continued.</p>
<p>˝In this operation, safety of Lena Luthor is our number one priority and before we fly to Russia I want you to understand that I want him captured alive. When Supergirl scans the warehouse and assuming that it is clear, goes in and rescues Lena, we are going to split into two teams. Team 1, you are with me. Team 2, you are with J’onn. Each team will search the location given to them.˝ Alex tightened the Kevlar vest and as the agents saluted her, she walked away.</p>
<p>As Kara was mentally preparing for the rescue mission, new message arrived. All of them turned their attention to the monitors and silence fell upon them once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>1 new message – James Olsen</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>˝Open it.˝ Kara walked up to the monitors with her fists clenched. She wasn’t ready to see Lena in that state again.</p>
<p>˝It’s another video.˝ Brainy stated before reading the message attached to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 9. She is still not talking but maybe this will motivate you to talk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 Attachment – Video1.mp4</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video started with James threatening Lena that he will kill Kara if she doesn’t do what he says. This one was much less blurry than the last one and they were able to see Lena’s true state.</p>
<p>˝Oh Rao… what did he do to you…˝ Kara was overwhelmed with shock and fear, her face turned pale white and her arms were shaking uncontrollably. Alex noticed and took Kara’s hand in hers which immediately calmed her down a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My name is Lena Kieran Luthor. I am being held hostage because a person receiving this message didn’t deliver information that she was supposed to. If you don’t deliver the information until midnight tonight I will be executed and you will be sent a video as a proof of my death. This is not a game. If you deliver the information you are asked to deliver, I will be dropped off at a location in Russia and you will be sent the coordinates. If you fail to do so, I will die.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There won't be any strict schedule for chapter update. I have a lot of time right now so I will most like be updating this story every day/two days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>